180 & 360 Date un Giro
by ShikaPyyon
Summary: Era el chico con el perfecto "Todo". Pero dime ¿Quién es perfecto?...Ella no te ama...¿Sigues creyendo que eres perfecto?. Hmp...Ya me amara, es solo cosa de tiempo. Debes cambiar Uchiha. ¿Porque cambiar algo que ya es perfecto? Si queremos que todo siga como está, es necesario que todo cambie, tenlo presente. Vale, talvez solo cambie un poco por ella. Te ha hecho girar y girar...
1. La Perfecta vida de Uchiha Sasuke

**180º y 360º Date un Giro**

**Summary: **Él lo tenía todo, Familia perfecta, hermana y hermano perfecto, padres perfectos. Dinero, fama y además el mejor amigo que nadie podía pedir, capitán del equipo de futbol, adorado por todas las chicas que lo vieran, pero había algo, algo siempre falto en su vida perfecta, faltaba "La chica PERFECTA". Ella parecía serlo hasta que lo hizo girar y girar y seguir girando, sin saber que jugaba con fuego.

* * *

Los personajes de Naruto son pertenencia de **Masashi Kishimoto & Shonen Jump  
**La historia es completamente de mi creación y propiedad

_¡Hey, he borrado este fic, puesto que no me gustaba como iba, se que a varios sí, no cambiare mucho, solo arreglare unas cuantas cosillas!  
__**Danny…este fic es dedicado a ti, se que debes odiarme jaja pero está bien, espero que te gusten los cambios, no te alteres, este fic ya está terminado.  
**__Nada mas…y Gracias._

* * *

**La vida Perfecta de Uchiha Sasuke**

* * *

_El cambio es ley de vida. Cualquiera que sólo mire al pasado o al presente, se perderá el futuro._

* * *

Me llamo Sasuke Uchiha y les presento mi vida, siendo un Uchiha, en mi familia todos tienen un tatuaje del signo que nos representa como poderosos en el mundo.  
A los 16 tienes derecho como miembro para hacértelo yo elegí en las parte inferior de mi costillas, Mei mi hermana gemela eligió detrás del cuello, Itachi el mayor se lo tatuó en la espalda.  
Bueno con 17 años actualmente soy capitán del equipo de futbol. Mei es la capitana de las porritas que nos apoyan en cada partido. De hecho hacen una coreografía antes de que empecemos a jugar y demuestran cual grupo de porristas es mejor. Es genial y claro con mi mejor amigo Naruto Namikaze el arquero del equipo, nuestro campeón, no se le pasa nada, lo único que se le paso fue que Hinata Hyuga estaba enamorada de él.  
Hinata la mejor amiga de Mei que participa en las porristas, ahora es la novia de Naruto. ¡Finalmente! Me alegre mucho por ellos, porque los quiero demasiado a ambos y sé que son felices. En cuanto a mí lo más cercano al amor es cuando estoy con Mei, sé que es horrible, prohibido y todo lo que quieran pero me excita de tal manera que no puedo aguantar pensar en ella pero no hay nada más que un coqueteo evidente. Nunca eh conocido a una chica que me mueva el piso, ni siquiera eh sentido lo que se siente "hacer el amor" como Mei lo llama siempre dice que yo tengo sexo y que ella al menos una vez fue por amor. Claro si como no, me enfurecía tanto cuando empezó a salir con chicos y cuando se veía tan feliz con Shikamaru menos mal terminaron hace mucho.

Mis padres, bueno ellos son Fugaku y Mikoto Uchiha. A mi padre le enfurece que mi madre me haya criado como un niño lindo y mimado, tal vez tan mimado que soy engreído y sé que toda y digo TODA chica se muere por mí, no eh conocido a ninguna que se resista a mis encantos, tengo que ser modesto según mi padre, pero mi mamá dice que acepte lo que los genes nos dieron.

Ok, mis hermanos. Empezando por Mei la favorita de papá y de Itachi y para que mentir mi favorita también, como no amarla, es además de ser preciosa y ardiente, es simpática, alegre y siempre puede ayudarte en lo que sea, me ayuda mucho en todo y claro es la alumna perfecta lo cual mi padre ama, mi mamá no le agrada mucho Mei tal vez porque son muy parecidas tanto físicamente como psicológicamente, la diferencia más notoria entre amabas serian que Mei puede ser un ángel y una persona muy pero muy mala con otros, pero aun así ella ama a Hinata y a Naruto ya que somos amigos desde la primaria, Naruto adora a Mei ya que ambos son muy parecidos, aparte de que el ama que Mei proteja a Hinata de chicas envidiosas, de cualquier caso ella es genial.

Itachi nuestro hermano mayor, bueno no me llevo muy bien con el pero, sé que me quiere mucho, siempre discutimos y nos molestamos con las chicas con las que nos acostamos aunque yo creo que él ha hecho tríos y sé que él es bisexual, con su amigo Kisame tan apegado no lo sé. Es raro, pero amo salir de fiesta con él, todas las chicas quieren con nosotros, me gana por 3 años, es muy amable y respetuoso, a diferencia de mí. Por supuesto mi madre lo ADORA porque ok es lindo, amable, simpático y gay todo lo que una chica podría querer.

Bueno eso es más o menos lo que es mi mundo, pero no les cuento esto solo porque que sí, les cuento como conocí al amor de mi vida. La persona que me ha hecho llorar, sufrir, patalear y desesperarme, pero a la vez me ha hecho muy feliz.

Su nombre es _Sakura Haruno, _hija de los Haruno amigos de mi padre, que por casualidad se mudaron al mismo condominio donde viven las familias más ricas, como Uchiha, Hyuga, Namikaze y ella como llego a un condominio así, ni idea, pero bueno era el día del juego inicial por el comienzo de las clases asique la escuela debía llevar honor o deshonor todo un año, nos tocaba una vez más contra las Bestias de la Hoja, son un equipo de la otra escuela privada más cara del lugar, y la última vez nos ganaron, tanto las porristas y los jugadores, pero este año el trofeo será nuestro, Mei no va a permitir que le ganen el título de mejor porrista y menos ese honorifico que ponen en la entrada artística, y yo ni Naruto permitiremos una vergüenza así, no en nuestro último año.

Prepárense para escuchar una historia que los hará temblar.

* * *

**Sala Familiar Uchiha**

* * *

—Kei y Sami Haruno cuanto tiempo, amigos míos, cuando me entere de que venían a vivir, me apresure en invitarlos como les anda la vida eh? —Dijo Fugaku Uchiha a sus invitados

—Gracias, Fugaku, si bueno, hemos tenido un golpe de suerte y BUM nos hicimos millonarios como tú—Dijo el Señor Kei Haruno

—Sí, me eh enterado que buena suerte, y esta bella señorita de aquí debe ser Sakura no? Te conocí cuando eras muy pequeña para que te acuerdes—

—Sí, realmente no lo recuerdo, pero es un gusto señor Uchiha—Dijo la "pequeña" Sakura

—Dime Fugaku, Sakura, por favor no soy TAN viejo si? —

—Si Fugaku-sama— Dijo Sakura, Así como una mujer de cabellos rosados hablo

—Y dime Fugaku, tu familia, donde esta? —Dijo Sami Haruno

—En el estadio mi hijo menor Sasuke tiene partido de futbol, además de ser el capitán y Mei mi princesa es la capitana de las porristas, luego vamos a ir a cenar y ustedes están invitados y no quiero un no por respuesta entendido—Dijo el señor Uchiha con autoridad pero con una sonrisa

—Ok, Gracias por esa generosa invitación, además a Sakura le servirá para conocer mejor a sus compañeros, ya que está en la misma escuela, como el año apenas empieza, verdad cerezito? — Dijo el señor Haruno

—Te parece si nos vamos ya? Llegaremos tarde si no—  
—Claro Fugaku, querida, hija nos vamos—  
—Bien vamos a ver a mis hijos brillar— Dijo muy orgulloso el señor Fugaku

* * *

**Camarín Varones**

* * *

Estaba sentado mirando como todos se tensaban y me miraban a mi.

—No por ser el capitán, me echaran la culpa si perdemos— Dije yo, tratando de librarme de la culpa

—Si capitanazo mío—Dijo Naruto, lo cual provoco miles de risas entre los jugadores

Antes de que las risas cesaran. Kiba lanzo la pregunta que desataría el caos.

—Y portero-san, te has tirado a la segunda chica más ardiente del instituto o..es demasiado tímida—

Todos quedaron en silencio, y se escucho un uhhh… de fondo, muy instigador diría yo.  
Por supuesto todos comprendíamos que la pregunta era para Naruto y se refería a Hinata. Si, la cual estaba realmente buena. Pero espera…la segunda?

— ¿Segunda, Kiba? —

—Ay, vamos Sasuke, no te hagas—

Mi cara al comienzo tenía una sonrisa para reemplazarse por una cara de completa seriedad.  
Detestaba ese tono, detestaba a Kiba. No se cuando empezó a no agradarme, tal vez fue cuando a Naruto le comenzó a molestar, puesto que era sabido por todos los hombres del instituto que a Kiba le gustaba Hinata.

—No me hago, pelmazo— Mi tono era algo amenazante

—Mei, tu hermana, lo siento Sasuke, no quería ofenderte ni menos a ella—

Lo mire durante bastante rato mal, hasta que cambie a una sonrisa torcida.

—Si, lo sé, mi hermana esta buenísima—

Comentario que provoco unas risas, chiflidos…ect.  
Y solo para crear más disturbio, y devolvérsela a Naruto…

—Y Narutin, te has tirado a Hinatita-chan— Dije con un tono muy burlón. A lo que todos respondieron con pelea, pelea, pelea.

—No tengo por qué responder eso— Se defendió el

—¿A que le tienes miedo?—

—A nada—

—A que venga tu novia, y te regañe, Naruto-kun — Dije imitando a Hinata cuando se enoja

—Al menos yo tengo novia, y no necesito a mi mano cuando estoy solo—

El silencio de esa habitación fue tridimensionalmente enorme.

—Te lo has cargado, Naruto— Grito un chico

—Buena jugada—

Felicitaban a Naruto, por haberme jodido cuando yo lo trataba de molestar.

Lo mire asesinamente y este me devolvió con una sonrisa y un guiño de ojo.  
A veces no se porque es mi mejor amigo, pero, al fin y al cabo…muy muy al fondo es un chico genial. Pero esto nunca saldrá de mi boca.

—Buen jugado Namikaze— Dije a Naruto

—Me lo enseño el mejor— Dijo sonriéndome

—Dejen las mariconerias*— Dijo Kakashi el entrenador —En menos de 10 minutos salimos a campo, háganme sentir orgulloso de ustedes, ganen esta vez, por favor—

—Deja de llorar Kakashi, ganaremos— Dije yo

—Espero que así sea Sasuke—

—Así será, tu solo míranos brillar hoy— Sonreí

El equipo estaba listo, yo me sentia genial, hoy era el día, el que probaría que podía brillar más que cualquier otro.

Ya verían quien es Uchiha Sasuke.

—Pateemos unos cuantos culos—

* * *

Okei! Espero que no moleste a nadie las cosas añadidas, ademas lo he hecho mas bonito visualmente.

Danny la historia es totalmente para ti :)

*Mariconerias: Conjunto de cosas que hacen los gays. No pretendo ofender a nadie y si lo hice lo lamento.

Sin mas que decir, los que leen el fic nuevamente **Review** y los que son nuevos **Review** igual :)


	2. El partido, El Drama y La Cena

**El Partido, el Drama y la Cena**

* * *

_Nunca creí que pudiéramos transformar el mundo, pero creo que todos los días se pueden transformar las cosas._

* * *

**En el Estadio**

—Mira ahí está toda la familia, hola amor—Dijo el señor Fugaku a una mujer muy hermosa

—Kei y que linda estas Sami — Dijo Mikoto Uchiha

—Gracias, Mikoto igualmente. Esta es Sakura, mi hija—

—Un gusto señora Mikoto—Dijo Sakura

—Qué bonita hija la tuya, allá esta Mei junto con Hinata—Dijo indicando al centro del estadio donde un grupo de niñas con uniformes ensayaban coreografías muy bien elaboradas.

* * *

_Fugaku POV_

Recordaba que Mei había estado practicando y creando bailes con sus compañeras desde vacaciones, Sasuke también había estado entrenando, mis pequeños niños apenas tuvieron vacaciones por culpa del colegio y sus obligaciones como capitanes, aunque estaba muy orgulloso de mis hijos de todos, y solo esperaba que ambos ganaran el día de hoy, ya que si no era así, Dios sí que van a estar enojados, así que esperaba que fuera un buen día, además de que la escuela Suna High School era muy buena en futbol, Sasuke tenía una rivalidad en especial con el capitán no porque ambos fueran capitanes, si no porque Gaara había sido novio de Mei, pero sé que ella termino con el porque la acosaba mucho y no le daba espacio, y bueno Sasuke estaba totalmente celoso.  
En unos segundos entro un chico muy hiperquinetico que yo conocía muy bien y luego junto con su padre un hombre exactamente igual a él, Minato Namikaze y Kushina su mujer, tenía cabellos largos y rojos.

—HOLAA! Fugaku como andas? Estaba con Sasuke allá abajo, pero mamá y papá me hicieron subir, para no sé qué. Y Mei abajo, oh bien, mamá voy a bajar a practicar mi rutina con las chicas y luego no los veo más, deséeme suerte OH! Quien es ella? Tu eres? — Dijo acercándose a Sakura-chan y hablando más rápido de lo debido

—Me llamo Sakura Haruno un gusto tu eres? — Dijo ella un poco aterrada por el chico

—Naruto Namikaze un placer y bueno da igual, ok familia OH no te había visto HOLAAA Mikoto-san! Bueno ahora si que bajo, ojala ganemos y le pateemos el horrible culo a Gaara—Dijo aun mas rápido

-Ok ok ok me voy MEEIII! Holaaaaa como estas? —grito el chico bajando las galerías

Sabíamos que era activo ¿Pero enserio?, eso fue demasiado, cuando mire hacia abajo vi como abrazaba a Mei muy apretadamente y luego tomaba a Hinata y casi la deja sin aliento pobre chica que tuviera que soportar un novio tan activo. Hinata tan tranquila y linda con un atolondrado como el, pero por eso dicen que los opuestos se atraen.  
El niño estaba loco corría, saltaba, y me caía tan bien.

—Jajaja Tu hijo es demasiado simpático Minato—Dije casi sin contener el aliento  
—Cuando es tu hijo no lo hayas simpático es vergonzoso no sabes lo que ese niño es capaz de hacer por molestarme—Dijo Minato casi cubriéndose la cara

—Oye Minato y Hiashi? No va a venir—Pregunte a mi amigo

—Tu sabes cómo es el, demasiado ocupado para ver incluso a su propia hija—

—Qué pena, lástima que tengas que relacionarte tanto con el jajajaja—

—No es gracioso aunque debo admitir que Hinata hace que Naruto estudie y sea algo más responsable—

—Si pero también lo pone más risueño de lo que es, y se distrae más AUN! —Dijo Kushina con un tono de reprimenda

—Es igual a ti, Kushina, asi que si hay alguien a quien culpar eres tu—

—Es pervertido como tu—

—¡¿Como yo? — Dijo Minato, notoriamente ofendido y sonrojado

—Pues claro y como quien mas—

—¿Como mi padre?—

—¿Jiraya?— Pregunte yo

—Pues claro, ¡Quien mas!—

—Pues no es mi culpa, que mi padre sea así con Naruto—

—Es un adolescente déjalo. Jajajaja— Dios creo que me divertiré mucho en este partido. Minato y Kushina son la pareja más graciosa que hay.

—FUGAKU! TU CALLATE!— Me grito Kushina y yo solo obedecí.  
Mientras Minato me decía muy bajito, _ves esto aguanto yo, siempre._

Y así luego de un rato salió Sasuke y Sakura se sentó a mi lado, por supuesto Naruto se lanzó sobre el abrazándolo, Mei se les acerco y estuvieron un momento juntos. Los vimos correr para calentar.  
Comenzó a entrar la gente, se llenó, ya estaban las porristas contrarias el equipo contrario y casi toda Konoha y Suna High School. Yo estaba muy emocionado.

—Fugaku-San? —

—Si Sakura dime? —

—Sasuke es el chico de ahí verdad? —Dijo indicándolo

—Sí, Sakura es él? Porque? —La mire detenidamente y estaba sonrojada y ahí fue cuando comprendí.

—Sasuke es muy guapo a que si? Sakura-chan—Se sonrojo aún más

—..Si…Supongo—dijo muy sonrojada y tierna

—Jajaja no te preocupes no diré nada— Solo me miro y sonrió

Entro por fin el jurado de las porristas todas muy emocionadas.

—Quienes son ellos? — Me pregunto Sakura

—Te parecerá raro pero en este lugar las escuelas privadas tienen competencias de porristas y futbol, entonces los jueces deciden cuál de las dos son las porristas, a que es genial y deben cantar y bailar y hacer piruetas—

—Como es la rutina? Digo medio tiempo como es eso? —

—Buena pregunta, primero empieza con las porristas una coreografía y el grito para el equipo luego los capitanes abren y comienza el partido, cuando uno de los equipos llega a 5 hay un tiempo para las porristas, luego sigue el juego a los 10, luego presentación de las porristas y luego si se empata se alarga por 5 minutos más o se van a penales. ¿Comprendiste Sakura?—

—Si algo complejo pero es genial! Me gusta mucho la escuela! Y definitivamente me voy a unir a las porristas—

—Seguro debes entrenar duro y seguirle el paso a Mei y es todo tuyo —

—Si pero.. —

—Shhhh van a empezar! QUE EMOCION! — dije como toda una niña

Así el representante de los jueces se paró tomo un micrófono y dijo

—Bien este premio es para la mejor demostración de arte y creatividad y claro como no olvidarnos del acondicionamiento físico y drástico que estas preciosas chicas sufren para demostrar que son lo mejor de lo mejor dejemos que empiecen a cantar y a bailar quiero ver buenos salto y acrobacias, dejemos que empiece Konoha High School MUESTRENME MUCHACHAS! —

Las chicas tomaron posición y empezó la música.

Un baile simplemente genial luego siguieron con los saltos y las acrobacias todas hicieron Toe-Touch fue simplemente genial y así continuaron, al final de la canción mostraron su arma secreta, Hinata Hyuga la campeona nacional de gimnasia, Hinata hizo un doble salto, luego un 360º y termino con el salto más difícil el Lucio, finalizo la música nadie hizo nada.

—Porque no aplauden? —Pregunto Sakura

—Porque ahora viene el grito Sakura-chan—

_Somos más que lindas, tenemos T-A-L-E-N-T-O tenemos TALENTO, oh oh si oh si oh si y además sabes quienes son los galanes si lo que oíste sabes, que sabes? Ellos son los S-H-A-R-I-N-G-A-N True._

Mei se puso en frente de ellas y grito quiénes son? Las muchachas respondieron  
_Sharingan True  
_Mei miro la galería y pregunto de nuevo y toda la escuela respondió  
Sharingan True Sharingan True Sisisisisi!  
Terminaron todas con un fuerte SI y un salto X

Y luego TODOS estallaron en aplausos, chiflidos y más. Los jueces anotaron dieron al señal y vi a Sasuke caminar a la mitad de la cancha al igual que Gaara, se dieron las manos y algo se habrán dicho por la cara de Sasuke.

El Capitán Gaara grito, Sasuke grito y así empezó el juego del siglo!

* * *

_Sasuke POV_

Ya íbamos a la mitad del partido y MALDICION! Íbamos a empate no lo soportaba un EMPATE MALDICION! 5 a 5. Además Gaara se la ha pasado mirando a Mei con cara de quiero violarte! No puedo soportar esto mas.

Yo llevaba la pelota la lancé y el maldito de Lee el arquero del otro equipo la lanzo hacia Naruto, estaba claro esta la iba a atajar muy fácilmente pero Gaara salió de la nada y lo golpeo en la nariz como por "accidente".  
Naruto cayó al piso y su nariz sangraba y mucho pero lo PEOR sonó el pito de GOOOOOOOOOOOOOOLLLLLLLL! Pero del otro equipo, tenía que ser una broma, quedaban menos de 20 minutos y ese gol de verdad lo contaron, ya estuvo! MATO A GAARA ahora mismo y luego mato a todos los testigos es decir casi un millón de personas, claro está facilísimo. Al demonio nadie acosa a mi hermana….la mira con cara lujuriosa y le pega a MI mejor amigo.

No lo pensé mucho solo me lancé sobre Gaara y lo golpee hasta que me detuvieron, el árbitro, Mei;  
Pidieron medio tiempo, el gol no se contó y me sacaron del partido POR LA PUT%$·&·&7/%#~no puedo creer ME SACARON y a Gaara solo tarjeta amarilla Enserio? ESO ES TRAMPA! Todo porque me tire a la hija del árbitro y le "rompí" el corazón RESENTIDOO!

Naruto estaba en enfermería, Hinata con él, Mei entraba en pánico en 1..2….3 BUM la vi cómo se jalaba el cabello, y luego venia hacia a mí con cara de TU CULPA…ya veía me golpearía….dios esto va a ser molesto

—Eres un idiota!.. pero sabes TE AMOOO demasiado Sasuke, golpear así a Gaara se lo merece—

Que está ocurriendo no está estresada, no me va a golpear, no va a gritarme, no va a molestarme, y me abraza!

—NOOOOO vamos a perder! Me dijiste que me amabas me has traído mala suerte! —

—Eres un pesado Sasuke! ¿Y como estas? digo TE ECHARON ajajaja y a Gaara no, todo porque te acostaste con Karin. DIOS ME CAE MUY MAL, además en su uniforme de porrista se ve puta—

—Yo pensé que ya lo era o no? —Dije con un tono muy serio el cual a Mei siempre le daba risa

Como era de esperar se echó a reír, se veía tan bonita así.

—Definitivamente te amo Sasuke, eres muy gracioso ah y el árbitro te va a dejar entrar de nuevo en unos 10 minutos más—

—Pero en 15 minutos se acaba el juego—dije al borde de la histeria

—Si bueno mejor algo que nada o no? —

—Como lo lograste eh? —

—Soy una chica demasiado linda Sasuke, con un batir de pestañas conquisto sabes jajaja suerte ahh y Naruto está mejor yo creo va a volver a jugar…..oh a viene—

—Oda…me siendo mal, me duede da nariz—

—Que graciosa tu voz Naruto jajajajaa—dijo Mei

—No de burles….adedás du ex diene cara de Madicon! —

—JAJAJAJAJA no puedes ni hablar jaajajajaja que risa a que si Sasuke…Sasuke? Y Sasuke? —

—ESDA EN DA CANDA DO DAMBIEN DOY ESPEDAMEEEE! Sasukeee —

Estaba de vuelta al juego quedan solo 5 minutos, tendré que hacer algo notable, Naruto está preparado, yo estoy listo, el público me lo pide…hare mi gran movimiento….

Mangekyou Sharingan…un doble salto hacia atrás donde la pelota pasa tan rápido hacia el arco que nadie NADIE dije NADIEEE! Nunca ha podido pararlo. Hice la seña a Naruto quien comprendió de inmediato y así se corrió la voz el equipo estaba listo, no por nada era el capitán, tres minutos respire la pelota veía hacia a mí se la quite a un muchacho, logre recorrer la mitad de la cancha y cuando estaba listo, salte y golpee la pelota conmigo, cuando caí al piso sonó el timbre, el partido había terminado, nadie dijo nada cuando vimos la pelota estaba en el arco y así, sin contenerme grite

-EN TU CULO GAARA TE GANEEE! GANAMOS!-

Segundos después todo el mundo aplaudía, gritaba y las porristas estaban a muy poco de hacer la presentación bueno, todos se relajaron y las escuelas esperaban que cada una de sus porristas ganara aunque si yo ganaba, Mei debía ganar es una cosa de gemelos, o ambos ganamos o ambos perdemos y casi nunca perdemos.

La presentación había sido genial claro está, pero la de Karin también estuvo buenísima, al final paso un rato y claro, Mei gano era de esperarse era mi hermana, mi gemela era igual a mí en versión chica

—Guapo hemos ganado y que hacemos hoy nos emborrachamos, drogarnos una orgia? Tu elige Sasuke—Dijo Mei demasiado emocionada y alegre, junto con un abrazo muy apretado de esos que amo.

Sé que es morboso pensar así de mi hermana, pero es que es ardiente, soy hombre y humano y tengo un amigo que desde aprendió a divertirse no quiere dejar de hacerlo pero en fin.

—Sasuke, Mei, niños los felicito—Vimos entrar a papá mientras abrazaba a Mei y luego a mí.  
—Ella es Sakura-chan la hija de uno de mis amigos más cercanos—Dijo Papá mostrándonos a una chica de una cara preciosa, un cuerpo bueno, dejaba que desear pero era muy bonita.

—Sasuke un gusto—dije dándole un beso en la mejilla, como esperaba se sonrojo y mucho si bueno , suelo dejar ese efecto en las mujeres.

—Mei, eres muy mona, ¿Estarás en la escuela? — Ella asintió —Bien podrás juntarte conmigo—Dijo Mei con su entusiasmo de siempre.

—Gracias un gusto a ambos— Su voz también era mona, Dios si ya hablo como Mei.

—Bien, bueno un placer, papá dile a mamá que llegaremos más tarde nos iremos a celebrar ok? — dije ya queriéndome irme.

—No no no, como se te ocurre ahora iremos a cenar todos juntos, vez ahí está tu madre y los padres Sakura-chan—

—Ok—Con el dolor de nuestras almas fuimos a comer

—¡Sasuke!— Me grito Naruto —¿Te vas a mi casa?—

—Cena familiar— Dije algo desanimado

—A que pena…pues yo voy a ir a…— Casi terminaba cuando su madre lo tenía completamente inmovilizado —¿A dónde perdón? Tú te vas a casa a celebrar con tu familia, los abuelos esperan—

—¿Ero-sennin y la vieja? ¿Están aquí? —

—Si, y deja de llamarlo Ero-sennin, no es tan pervertido—

—Ves Minato, es tu culpa—

—Mamá, ¿Hina-chan puede ir con nosotros?—

—Por supuesto—

—Nos vemos chicos, me marcho, bye Sakura-chan!— Nos dijo Naruto

—Byebye—

—Naruto, salgamos en la noche!— Grite mientras lo veía alejarse

—Seguroo— Creo que eso fue lo que escuche.

—Okei, ¿nos vamos padre?—

—Si, por favor, muero de hambre— Dijo Mei

Todos nos subimos al auto, mientras mi madre interrogaba a Sakura acerca del sexo. Lo cual nos enteramos de que era virgen y que esperaba llegar a serlo hasta el matrimonio.  
En el fondo, parecía una chica muy reprimida

* * *

**En La Cena**

* * *

El ambiente aburrido, la comida rica, pero más entretenido era molestar a Sakura, con miradas o gestos o preguntas incomodas y bueno Mei era buenísima en eso.

—Y dime Sakura-chan qué opinas, ¿hay que llegar virgen al matrimonio o no? —dijo Mei con voz muy seria

—Bueno yo creo que es muy importante, de hecho estoy orgullosa de tener ese pensamiento—Dijo ella muy orgullosa. Virgen, Mmm mi sabor favorito de chica.

—¿Enserio Sakura? ¿Estas segura? No sabes lo que te pierdes—dije yo con voz coqueta. Pero mi madre se percató de lo que hacíamos y cambio de tema.

—Y estas emocionada por la nueva escuela Sakura-san? — dijo mi madre cortándonos la diversión como siempre.

—Si muchísimo—dijo emocionadamente, Dios como podía gustarle la escuela

—¿Y sales mucho de fiesta Sakura-san?—dije imitando el tono de mi madre

Ella por supuesto lo noto y me lanzo una mirada asesina, pero la ignore.

—No, casi nunca de hecho solo una vez—Me respondió, como si no fuera la gran cosa

—No sabes lo que te pierdes—Dijo esta vez Mei , y claro que tenía razón, NO SALIA es enserio?

—¿Supongo nunca has tenido novio? Sakura-san—dijo Mei , imitando el tono de mi madre pero más exagerado.

—No, nunca, prefiero fijarme en los estudios—

—Niños, basta— Comenzó a decir muy despacio mi madre

—¿Eres humana verdad? ¿Eres adolescente sabes lo que es divertirse? —dije yo ya enojado

—Me divierto estudiando Sasuke-san—dijo ella imitando nuestro tono.

Mei y yo nos miramos. Vaya, vaya así que si puede seguir nuestro juego, entonces pongámonos más ardientes en esto.

—Y qué opinas del lesbianismo, yo lo encuentro ardiente ¿Qué tal tu?—

—Basta, Sasuke, Mei— Subió el tono mi madre

Los padres de Sakura estaban absortos conversando con mi padre, los cuales no se enteraban de nada.

—No lo encuentro correcto. En la biblia no está aceptado eso—

Con Mei nos miramos y no nos fue posible aguantar la risa.

—NIÑOS ya fue suficiente déjenla en paz, de hecho ustedes deberían ser así, dejar de llegar borrachos, drogados y dejar de pensar en sexo POR DIOS!- dijo mi madre al borde de la histeria.

—Esta bien Mikoto-sama, me gusta ser así y no me avergüenzo—dijo Sakura muy orgullosa.

Era creída, como si fuera lo máximo, me caía mal, pero definitivamente me la tiraría, a ver si después de que la haga tocar el cielo, le gustaría seguir tan virgen al matrimonio.

—Bueno, yo y Mei nos vamos de fiesta, nos llevamos el Jeep gris grande ¿te parece bien papá? —dije yo casi ido.

—Si bueno, pero Sakura-chan no te gustaría ir con ellos? —dijo mi padre al parecer sin enterarse de todo lo que se acababa de hablar

—No creo papá, la dejaremos en la biblioteca, ahí la fiesta debe ser a lo grande o no Sasuke — dijo Mei irónicamente.

—Seguro, deben haber unos desnudos geniales—dije conteniendo la risa

—Si Sakura no va ustedes no van —dijo mi madre en tono autoritario

—Bueno mami—dijimos al mismo tiempo Mei y yo derrotadamente.

—Hija quieres ir? — pregunto su madre a Sakura.

—Si mamá seria agradable—

¿Agradable?¿ Es enserio? Por favor que alguien ayude a esa pobre niña! Que no conoce nada, y ese alguien seré yo.

—Bien, mueve tu trasero Sakura, nos vamos—dije en tono vaquero

—Seguro y a donde vamos? —me pregunto ella

—¿A donde? Que a donde vamos pregunta ella Mei—

—Bueno, Sakura-san vamos al festín de tetas—Dijo Mei

La cara de Sakura fue impagable, su boca cayó al piso, no podíamos parar de reír

—Oh vamos que nunca has ido, oh verdad tu estudias no sales—dije yo

—No ya enserio, vamos a ir al Akatsuki, es un bar realmente bueno, y Sasuke ya basta déjala—Mei ¿la defendió? Enserio, hoy será una noche de locos, pero tal vez consiga lo que quiero.

—¿Eso está bien para ti Sakura?—

—Sí, gracias Mei—

—Discúlpanos, somos algo vulgares, no podemos controlarnos—

—Está bien, puedo sobrevivir a ello—

—Si, si mucho cháchara, vamos a mover el bote niñas— Dije yo.

* * *

Yujuuu el segundo :D  
si cambie bastantes cosas y se ve mas bonito!

Recuerden **REVIEW**


	3. El Club Nocturno

**El Club Nocturno**

* * *

_Las grandes almas tienen voluntades; Las débiles tan solo deseos._

* * *

Estábamos en el auto, deje que Mei se fuera en el asiento del copiloto, Sakura atrás.

—Sakura, haz espacio vamos a ir a buscar a Naruto, Hinata, Neji, Tenten, Shikamaru—Dije

—No, Sasuke, Naruto lleva a Hinata, Shikamaru se va con Chouji, y no vayamos por Neji ni por Tenten puesto que están de aniversario y quizás quien sabe que hacen hoy- Dijo Mei

—Ok, no vamos directo entonces, puedes quedarte ahí Sakurita—

Ella no dijo nada solo bufó, el camino fue largo pero divertido, pusimos la radio y estábamos lo suficientemente encendidos solo nos faltaba la previa, pasamos a comprar alcohol, cigarros, drogas y algunas cuantas pastillas, cuando volvimos a entrar en el auto, ahí estaba Sakura con cara de enojo.

—¿No van a tomar alcohol verdad? —Dijo ella, quien era mi madre

—Sí, bonita, nos vamos a emborrachar, drogar y luego vamos a pasarlo bien y ni tu ni ninguna niña mimada y nerd me va a decir que hacer y qué no hacer ok. Fui lo suficientemente clara SAKURA? — dijo Mei en tono autoritario.

Sakura solo se acomodó en el asiento y no dijo nada más.

Paso una hora y ya estábamos lo suficientemente happy happy y así llegamos al club. Pero pensé que mi noche sería excelente pero ahí estaba mi hermano gay.

—¡Itachi-nichan! Supiste que ganamos hoy, ¿Por qué no estuviste en la cena familiar hoy?. Nos abandonaste a merced de mamá hoy! —

—Lo siento, bombón, tenia cosas que hacer. Me imagine que ganarían seria una desgracia que perdieran una vez mas ¿No Sasuke?—

—No te oigo, no te oigo tengo orejas de pescado—

—Infantil como siempre Sasuke, espero que tu bombón no seas como el idiota de nuestro hermano—

—Eres un pesado! —dijo Mei haciendo un puchero

—Y esa quien es Sasuke? —pregunto Itachi

—La hija de los amigos de los papás— respondí yo

—Ammm…Sakura verdad? —

—Sí, un gusto Itachi-san— dijo muy tímidamente Sakura

—Muy muy guapa, cuidado con Sasuke se tira todo lo que se mueve — dijo al borde de la risa

—Perdón? Al menos a mí no ME dan por el culo, YO doy por el culo—Dije algo alterado!

—Que vulgar eres hermanito, y no soy gay, soy bisexual ¿¡ok! Entérate mejor Sasukito—Dicho esto desapareció, adonde fue ni idea, busque a Mei, no estaba, maldición me quede solo con la nerd.

—Y de verdad no sales, no tomas, no haces nada? Eres un niña buena? —Tratando de iniciar una conversación que bueno soy.

—Si Sasuke-kun soy "buena"—me respondió

-Y nunca has intentado no se divertirte?-

—La diversión es subjetiva, y variable, depende de cada persona, Diversión es un concepto muy vago—

—Gracias profesora por la lección, te das cuenta hasta hablas así como no sé, como NERD! —

—Ay Sasuke ya déjame quieres soy así no me pueden cambiar YA BASTA ¿SI? —

—Seguro lo siento Sakura, me detendré cuando tú quieras que me detenga, te dolió? De verdad lo siento— Dije susurrando en su oído, muy cerca de su cuerpo, la sentí estremecer, cosa que me éxito demasiado.

—Dime Sakura, aunque seas buena, eres humana, dime te gusta así—dije abrazándola y apegándola a mi más y más.

—HEEEEEEEEY SASUKEEEEEE HAY ESTABAS TE BUSCABAMOS COMO LOCOS A QUE SI MEI?- Me separe automáticamente de Sakura y me di cuenta de que el escandaloso de Naruto venia y a su lado de la mano Mei…espera de la mano y donde estaba Hinata, porque tenía a MI Mei así.

—Y Hinata Naruto? —pregunte algo molesto cosa que Mei noto y se soltó de Naruto y me abrazo a mí, provocativamente.

—Ah bailando con el perro de Kiba, para mi disgusto— dijo el con cara de idiota (no tenía otra) —OH! Tu eres Sakura, soy Naruto nos conocimos hoy en el partido un gusto soy Narutottebayo! —

Cosa a la que Mei y yo nos echamos a reír sonoramente, Naruto hablaba así cuanto había tomado que ya le agregaba a todo el ttebayo y comenzaba a repetir palabras.

—Porque no te llevas a Sakura a bailar y aprovechas de cuidar a Hinata eh? —dije yo

—Ok que buena idea idea Sasuke, Sakura vienes, vamos a bailar ok? Buena idea vamos a bailar SAKURAAAA—  
La tomo de la mano, me dedico una mirada y le guiñe un ojo, causando el sonrojo de esta.

—Oh estas celoso mi Sasuke-kun—dijo Mei hablando demasiado sexy

—No me hago responsable de lo que ocurra hoy, lo sabes ¿verdad bonita? Tampoco me detendré no importa cuánto me lo pidas—Dije con una voz ronca por la excitación que ella causaba en mí.

—Bien, sabes que yo nunca te pediría que te detuvieras, porque no calentamos ¿si? — Me dijo ella.

—Ok vamos a bailar sexy—Dicho esto me la lleve a la pista de baile.

* * *

_**SAKURA POV**_

* * *

La música era muy fuerte, me mareaba, estaba muy nerviosa, este chico era guapo, Naruto, era lindo, y simpático, pero tenía novia, y cada vez que se acercaba a mí, era para ver a su novia, otra chica muy bonita, sexy como Mei.

Me sentía mal, ellas eran tan proporcionadas y yo bueno, parecía niña de 12 años, e incluso hay niñas de 12 años que tienen más que yo.

—Naruto, ve sácala a bailar es tu novia, no estás pasándola bien ve con ella—Le dije casi gritando

—GRACIAS TTEBAYO! — me respondió el, y claro se la quitó a un chico y comenzó a bailar muy pegado con ella.

Por alguna razón quería bailar con Sasuke, quería saber cómo bailaba, lo busque durante mucho rato, hasta que lo vi, bailando demasiado pegado con su hermana, DIOS parecían uno, aunque hacían buena pareja, ambos era sexys, guapos, y con esa mirada tan seria y profunda. Pero que estoy pensando son hermanos y hermanos gemelos.

Siempre dicen que los gemelos se llevan bien y mal, pero nunca los he visto llevarse mal, tal vez ellos solo se llevan bien, muy bien diría yo.

En algún momento Mei me vio y se separó abruptamente de Sasuke le dijo al oído y se fue, dejándolo con cara de ¿que paso?.

—No sabía que te gustaba espiar a las otras personas—

No se cómo, cuándo, pero Sasuke estaba detrás de mí, hablándome al oído, y apegándome más contra él. Tan cerca que pude sentir su cosa demasiado endurecida, y creo que por alguna razón me entro el miedo.

—Que pasa, hace un rato tenías una cara de pervertida, quiero verla de nuevo—decía casi ronroneando en mi oído.

—Sasuke yo, no puedo, basta— trate de decir algo coherente

—No puedes, que cosa si aún no te hago nada, quieres tomar algo de aire? —me pregunto como si nada hubiera pasado yo solo asentí y ya estábamos afuera.

Su cabello se movía un poco por el viento, mientras cerraba sus ojos como relajándose.

—Te pasa algo Sasuke-kun? —

—Si Sakura, pasa que me gusta mi hermana eso pasa y soy un enfermo por ello—

Creo que no esperaba que me respondiera eso, pensé que me mentiría no que me diría realmente lo que le ocurría.

—Emm…bueno no sé qué decir realmente yo…—

—DIOS, apenas te conozco y te cuento estas cosas, debo estar muy borracho y drogado—

—Lo siento, podemos hacer que aquí no pasó nada ¿está bien Sasuke? —

—Pero yo quiero que pase algo Sakura—

Dijo mirándome fijamente a los ojos, tenía unos ojos hermosos, profundos, misteriosos y por sobre todo llenos de lujuria.

* * *

_**SASUKE POV**_

* * *

—Sasuke, Sakura nos está viendo con una cara muy extraña, prefiero bailar con alguien más, ya veo que la muy polla, le dice a mamá que estuvimos bailando juntos. Y ya sabes cómo se pone cuando pasan cosas así, te veo luego—

Que rayos había pasado, estaba muy encendido bailando con esta chica que era mi hermana y de pronto em dice "te veo luego" qué diablos que Sakura ¿dónde?.

Mire hacia todas las direcciones y la encontré mirándonos con una mezcla de perversión y sorpresa.  
Me escurrí y logre posicionarme detrás de ella, sin que se diera cuenta.

—Que pasa, hace un rato tenías una cara de pervertida, quiero verla de nuevo—dije casi ronroneando su oído.

—Sasuke yo, no puedo, basta—Que rayos esta chica!

—No puedes, que cosa si aún no te hago nada, ¿quieres tomar algo de aire? —de pronto la gran excitación se detuvo y necesitaba aire.

Hacia algo de frio pero estaba bien, necesitaba tranquilizarme tome aire , cerrando mis ojos todas mis preocupaciones del momento se esfumaron

—¿Te pasa algo Sasuke-kun? —pregunto ella

—Si Sakura, pasa que me gusta mi hermana eso pasa y soy un enfermo por ello—

Que mierda le había dicho, nisiquiera Naruto tiene claro que a mí me gusta Mei, solo se lo imagina, la conozco hoy y ya le cuento que soy un puerco.

—Emm…bueno no sé qué decir realmente yo…—Balbuceo

—DIOS, apenas te conozco y te cuento estas cosas, debo estar muy borracho y drogado— admití

—Lo siento, podemos hacer que aquí no pasó nada ¿está bien Sasuke? —

—Pero yo quiero que pase algo Sakura—

La mire fijamente a los ojos, la excitación de hace rato volvió en tiempo record, definitivamente esta niña me prendía de una manera, no sé qué habrá sido, pero de un momento a otro la estaba apretando contra la pared y la besaba salvajemente, como si necesitara de ella para vivir como si fuera mi oxígeno, me quemaba por dentro, había algo de ella que me gustaba, seguramente saber que era virgen, eso siempre me excitaba. Mis sabores favoritos de chicas son las vírgenes y las más experimentadas.

Sí, me quería tirar a esta muchacha, quería que gritara mi nombre, podía sentir como trataba de corresponderme el beso con la misma intensidad, me abrazaba muy fuerte, estaba mega emocionado con ella, cuando abrí un poco mis ojos y vi un chico que besaba a Mei y esta le pegaba en la entrepierna, se alejó, pero la volvió contra él y se la llevo, solté a Sakura rápidamente y fui a ayudar a mi niña.

Si había algo con lo que nadie debía meterse, era con mi hermana y con mi Naruto.

Los vi, él la estaba forzando, mala idea, chico.

—Suéltala o te mato aquí mismo, o no la sueltes y te mato, hagas lo que hagas te voy a matar— Dije en un tono iracundo total

Mei estaba llorando, el maldito la había hecho llorar, le había rasgado un poco su blusa. Ahora si era oficial muere, me lance contra el maldito y lo golpe una cantidad de veces que no recuerdo, lo único que me acuerdo es, estar fuera del Club, Naruto tranquilizándome, Hinata y Sakura con Mei, tratando de que dejara de llorar y Itachi en otro lado empujando y gritando contra un muchacho, se volvió contra mí y me dijo.

—Bien hecho Sasuke, ese infeliz no se la iba a sacar fácil, nadie, pero NADIE toca a nuestra hermana, sin nuestro consentimiento, estoy orgulloso de ti—

—¿Que paso? — dije algo confundido.

—Aparte de casi matar al muchacho, aparte de que Naruto tuvo que golpear a los amigos y yo tuve que decirle al gerente que no volverá a pasar—

—Naruto, tu igual golpeaste a alguien—le dije a el

—Claro hermano, uno de sus amigos te iba a golpear por la espalda y no podía permitir algo asittebayo—me dijo con su clásica sonrisa

—Como esta Mei? —

—Histérica, papá no nos dejara salir nunca más, después de este incidente—dijo Itachi

—Oh vamos, tu eres más grande, a ti te dejara salir—

—Sasuke yo tengo que cuidarlos, además está enojado porque estoy hablando mucho con Madara—

—Já tu tío favorito, es un imbécil no deberías hablar con él, además está enamorado de mamá. Voy a ir a ver a Mei—

Estaba con el abrigo de Itachi estaba muy triste se le veía en la cara, levanto su mirada me vio y se lanzó a mis brazos, yo solo la abrace muy fuerte, tratando de que el dolor desapareciera.

—Fue horrible, nunca me había pasado algo así—me decía

—Lo sé bonita, ahora estas bien estás conmigo—

—Gracias—Logre escuchar un pequeño susurro

Itachi se acercó a nosotros y le hablo a Mei

—Guapa estas mejor? —

Mei asintió

—Me quieres dar un poco de amor a mí también—

Ella solo sonrió y abrazo a Itachi. Desde que somos niños peleábamos por el amor de mamá y papá, pero más importante era el amor de Mei, Itachi la adora y claro yo también, aunque no sabes a quien prefiere ella.

Mire a Naruto estaba muy ocupado con Hinata. Y Sakura estaba sola, algo triste, me acerque a ella y cerró los ojos, como queriendo evitarme.

—Más cierra los ojos ya estamos solos, dime… ¿que se siente estar conmigo? — dije Cantando

—Grítame al oído haz lo que te pido, maltrátame trátame como si fuera tu enemigo—

—¿Quieres que te hable claro Sakura-chan? No sabía que te supieras esa canción— dije yo

—Hay muchas cosas que no sabes y si, por favor no me gusta que jueguen conmigo—

Se acercó demasiado a mi pensé que me iba a besar pero sentí que me rozo el miembro y luego me dijo _Tómame como quieras_

Pasaron unos segundos donde no me di cuenta que había ocurrido y la vi hablando con Itachi y a Mei riéndose, fue real, lo que paso, ¿fue real?

* * *

Yujuuu sin mas que decir, capitulo nuevo!


	4. El Secreto

**El secreto**

* * *

_En el fondo de todos los corazones hay secretos ocultos que sólo el amor puede revelar._

* * *

_Cuando haces tú mayor esfuerzo, pero no tienes éxito  
Cuando obtienes lo que quieres, pero no lo que necesitas  
Cuando te sientes tan cansado, que no puedes dormir  
Atascado en reversa  
Cuando las lágrimas corren por tu rostro  
Cuando perdiste algo que no puedes reemplazar  
Cuando amas a alguien, pero se desperdicia ese amor  
¿Podría ser peor?_

* * *

**Sakura POV**

* * *

Estaba despierta eran como las 10 am. Mei y Sasuke dormían, o eso creo, algo raro tenían ellos dos y quería ver que era, me escabullí en la habitación de Sasuke y los vi.

* * *

**Sasuke POV**

* * *

—¿Estarás bien? — dije mirando su cara de tristeza

—Si, es solo que, ya sabes me molesta no poder ser mejor hija—

—¡Mei! No digas eso, yo creo que no hay un hijo perfecto, al igual como no hay una persona perfecta—

—Posiblemente tengas razón—

—Por supuesto que la tengo soy el hermano mayor ¿No?—

—Por una hora—

—Pero aun así, vamos no te desanimes, tu sabes que siempre conseguimos lo que queremos—

—Incluso, lo imposible—

—¿Recuerdas la vez, que, queríamos ir de vacaciones con Naruto y sus padres?—

—En el tiempo que a mi me gustaba Naruto—

—Si, en ese tiempo Mei—

—Mamá no nos dejo ir—

—Si, así fue ahora dime ¿Por qué te rebelas contra mamá?—

—Pues, porque no me dejo ir—

—Y es acaso eso muy importante—

—Ya no—

—Entonces deja de actuar como una niña inmadura y reacciona—

—¿Desde cuándo te volviste el hermano maduro?—

—Pues, supongo que desde que tu, te volviste una loca—

Ambos reímos

—Los cambios son buenos—

_Las luces te guiarán camino a casa  
Y encenderán tus huesos  
Y yo intentaré repararte_

_Desde las alturas o en el suelo_  
_Cuando estás demasiado enamorado para olvidar_  
_Si nunca lo intentas, nunca sabrás_  
_Lo que vales_

—Siempre son buenos, querida hermanita, y aun mas, si vienen del corazón—

—Vale, ya empezaste con las cosas que le dices a tu novio—

—¿Novio?—

—Naru-chan—

—Naru-chan, no es mi novio—

—Le has dicho Naru-chan—

—Ok, eso no es lo importante, loca—

—Pero me amas—

—Si, solo un poco. Saldremos adelante ¿Verdad?—

—Si, y lograremos encontrar una chica para ti, que no te rompa el corazón—

—Si, lo lograremos, hasta el final, con lágrimas, sudor y esfuerzo—

—Los Uchiha no retroceden ni se detienen—

—Ni se rinden—

—Y siguen hasta el final su promesa—

—¡Así es Dattebayo! —Dije yo para que se rompiera la atmosfera tensa, ella rio y vi esa sonrisa que no veía en siglos. De aquella Mei, la cual antes de que comenzaran los problemas con mi madre.

— ¿Sasuke? —

— ¿Si Mei? —

—Te amo—

— ¿Qué? —

—Eso, así de simple…yo nada más te amo—

—Hmp….lo sé Mei, yo también simplemente te amo-

Sonreí para ella. Si mi linda hermana gemela, el amor de mi vida, es tan perverso pensarlo. ¿Pero no es que los gemelos son más propensos a desarrollar un amor no saludable?.  
¿Es mi culpa amarla así?...es mi culpa que haya perdido su personalidad tierna, dulce, amable, tranquila y por sobre todo…aquella inocencia y rudeza que había en ella. Como una sola persona puede hacer tanto daño.

Entiendo que soy un mujeriego pero mi razón es simple una chica la única chica que he amado además de Mei…le entrego todo mi ser mi todo y me rompe el corazón ¿Ok? Es típico pero cierto. No soy así de desgraciado solo porque sí, tengo mis razones. Maldición! Soy un animal fiestero, una maquina de sexo pero solo porque mi corazón está totalmente en pedazos.

* * *

**Sakura POV**

* * *

De que será lo que hablaban, DIOS me pica la curiosidad ¿quiénes son ellos?...que le hicieron a Mei y a Sasuke. Dios me mata esta casa.

— ¿Sakura? —

— ¡¿Si mamá? —

— ¡¿Que hacías, estabas espiando a Sasuke? SAKURA TE HE DICHO QUE! PENSE QUE HABIAS CAMBIADO! —

—Madre baja la voz y si he cambiado, solo quería ver algo que NO te importa. Tienes algo que decirme—

—Yo y Mikoto iremos a tomar un café, volvemos en una hora—

—OK—

—¡No hagas nada raro! —

—¡SOLO VETE MUJER! —

Dios cual era la gracia de molestarme de aquella manera, será mi madre pero no soy una niña, ya no.

* * *

**Dos mujeres en un café. . .**

* * *

—Voy a llamar a Mei para que despierte y tenga el almuerzo listo para todos—

—Si que duermen ¿Eh? —

—Mei & Sasuke si, por Dios duermen por calendario—

—¿Adolescentes no? —

—Si aunque mis hijos son un descontrol total, en la escuela son perfectos, deportes perfectos, modales perfectos, pero en las noches en las fiestas DIOS son reventadisimos, no tienen nada de control. Y lo peor es que no eran así! —

— ¿Mei como era antes? —

—Dios me harás llorar, sabes yo no peleaba con ella, es solo que Mei estaba tan obsesionada con Naruto, el mejor amigo de Sasuke—

—¿El rubio? —

—Si el rubio—

—Ah, ¿y que paso?—

—Pues yo sabia, que no es para ella y no la deje ir de vacaciones con el y su familia, solo Sasuke fue—

—¿Sasuke si y ella no? —

—Si, bueno, sigamos que me enrolle de que algo malo pasaría y Sasuke fue solo—

—Y la reacción no fue buena ¿verdad?—

—Por supuesto que no, fue horrible—

—¿Qué hizo?—

—Comenzó con salir bastante, tatuajes, piercings*, fumar, acostarse con muchachos y claro a rebelarse contra mi—

—Que, mal, pero te aseguro que lo de tu hija es algo pasajero, es solo un capricho, en cambio Sakura—

—Si, pero me saca de quicio de cualquier manera. Cuéntame ¿Qué le paso?—

—Antes Sakura era una niña terrible Mikoto, tú crees que tus hijos son malos, incorregibles, pues no conociste a la antigua Sakura—

—¿Que la hizo cambiar tan bruscamente?—

—Un amor y una pérdida gigante—

—¿Que le paso? —

—Bueno la historia empezó así. Sakura era como Mei ahora, descontrolada, una perra, era agresiva, violenta, matona, definitivamente yo la odiaba, la odiaba sé que es horrible decir que uno odia a un hijo pero no puedo evitarlo. Sakura intento suicidarse y le funciono, un muchacho la salvo de la muerte, se llamaba Sai, pues este muchacho era perfecto ¿sabes? y ella mejoro en todo, calificaciones, actitud, absolutamente todo. Pero bueno, no todo lo bueno dura….Sakura quedo embarazada de este muchacho—

—Pobre pequeña—

—Si..bueno..la verdad se apresuraron demasiado no tenían ni dos meses y sabes el muchachito perfecto la uso solo para tener relaciones sexuales—

—¡Que desgraciado! —

—Como estaba embarazada, paso el tiempo y no podía aceptar su partida, porque el desapareció en el momento en el que ella le dijo de su embarazo…bueno ella estaba feliz yo y su padre esperábamos un nieto, era una buena noticia al final, pero un día Sakura salió sola y la asaltaron, le robaron su teléfono celular y ella se rehusó y bueno la golpearon te imaginaras lo que le ocurrió ¿a ella y a ese niño? —

—¡Dios no! ¿¡Lo perdió!-

—Si…entro ahí en una gran depresión y bueno luego de unos 4 meses así, sin que supiéramos que hacer ella salió de su cuarto con el cabello corto, y siendo así como es ahora—

—Pobre de tu hija. ¿Esta mejor después de todo eso? —

—Si se ha dedicado a estudiar y a comportarse bien—

—Creo que juntarse con mis hijos no le hará bien—

—Eso creo, o puede ser lo contrario—

—¿Porque lo dices? —

—Tal vez ella los ayude a volver a ser como eran—

—Tal vez Sasuke pero en Mei no lo creo es una rebelde sin causa, simplemente le gusta hacerme rabiar-

—¿Que fue lo que le paso a Sasuke? —

-Bueno a mi bebito, una estúpida le rompió el corazón, la verdad no se muy bien la historia solo Naruto, Mei y Itachi, saben la verdad de los hechos y para no echar sal a la herida nunca le quise preguntar, pero yo como madre sé que es un corazón roto—

—Que triste. Pobres de nuestros hijos han pasado muchas cosas penosas, teniendo todo lo que les hemos podido dar—

—Es decir lo mejor—

—Mikoto, ¿Sasuke y Mei?—

—Si. Tienen algunos sentimientos que no deberían !lo se!. Pero hemos intentado todo. Una vez Mei se fue de vacaciones con Hinata al extranjero, habrán sido unos 5 meses. Bueno cuando ella se fue Itachi descubrió que era bisexual y Sasuke descubrió que tenía un apetito sexual implacable, creo que fue justo en el momento en el que Sasuke termino con la mala de la película.  
Cuando Mei no esta ambos sufren…aunque a Fugaku y a mi, nos da la sensación de que Sasuke esta enamorado de ella—

—Nunca has leído cosas de gemelos—

—Si, que son propensos a desarrollar amores enfermos. Y que propones ¿Separarlos?—

—No, pienso que les haría mas daño—

—Pienso igual que tu amiga—

—Yo creo que Sasuke, solo se refugia en Mei, para sanar su pobre corazón, ¿No crees tu, lo mismo?—

—Si, es muy probable, Fugaku dice que se les pasara solos, que es la edad, las hormonas—

—Eso es probable también—

—Sakura debería estar con Sasuke—

—Seria una gran idea, pero es mas testaruda, no debemos ni siquiera mencionarlo—

—Además por proteger a Sakura—

—¿De quien?—

—De Mei, celos de hermanos, hasta con Itachi—

—¿Si?—

—Cuando eran pequeños, Itachi era el Dios que existía para ellos y cuando él tuvo una cita con una chica por primera vez, le escondieron los zapatos, la ropa y atentaron contra e para que no los abandonara—

—Que ricuras—

—Si, mis gemelos, mis bebes iguales, eran unas cositas preciosas—

—Me hubiera encantado conocerlos cuando pequeños, solo conocí a Itachi de bebe—

—Si, que tiempos aquellos, yo era tan joven—

—Y todos querida, y todos—

—Nunca me contaste porque le pusiste esos nombres a tus hijos—

—Tienes razón, bueno Itachi fue porque una vez, oh, espera mi teléfono, ah mira es Mei—

—¿Dime? —

—_Mamá puedes traer algo para condimentar_—

—¿Condimentar?¿ Que estas preparando? ¡Espera de verdad estas cocinando!—

—¿_No era lo que querías que hiciera? _—

—Es solo que me sorprende y el holgazán del mujeriego ese que tienes por hermano y yo por hijo, ¿Te esta ayudando?—

—_Pues si te sorprenderías, con Sakura-chan, estamos cocinando algo genial—_

—Vale, no quemen la casa ¿Si?—

—_Okei, nos vemos, oye algo como orégano y tal vez una ensalada (Dile que traiga las ganas). Sasuke dice que traigan las ganas de comer algo rico ¿Oye y papá y el padre de Sakura?—_

—Almuerzo de negocios, hombres que se yo. Vale nos vemos luego hija—

Al cortar el teléfono Mikoto miro a la otra mujer asombrada de todo lo que había pasado.

—No hemos peleado y estaba cocinando y con Sasuke Y CON TU HIJA—

—Ridícula no es tan del otro mundo, podemos irnos y comprar lo que encargaron—

—Si, claro—

—Que raro—

* * *

**En la cocina dos jóvenes….**

* * *

—Ok y ¿eso es? —

—¡Un pingüino Sasuke! — Dijo la chica algo enojada, pero al mismo tiempo riéndose

—¿Un pingüino? —

—¡Si! ¿Que es negro, blanco y rojo cuando va cayendo? —

—¿Un pingüino? —

—¡SIII un pingüino cuesta abajo!-

—¡Y como diablos voy a adivinar eso! —

—¡Adivinando! —

—Bien la mía es mejor— Altanero como siempre dijo el Uchiha

—Ok, que dice—

—¿Que es blando y duro…y blanco luego de un rato? —

—No lo se….emm…un..blando…luego duro y después….¡SASUKEEE! ¡Eres un cochino! —

—Jajaja oh vamos que es—

—¡Tu pene! —

—Porque podría ser MI pene, podría ser el de cualquiera PERVERTIDA estas pensando en mi pene siempre lo supe—

—Mañana hay prueba de cálculo grado 2—

—No cambies el tema, acéptalo extrañas hacerlo conmigo ¿tanto como yo? —

—Sasuke ya hemos hablado de esto…debemos parar.. —

—Dime que no te gusta y me detendré, mírame a los ojos y miénteme dime que no te gusta y prometo parar—

—Yo…—

—Hola que hacen—Dijo una pelirosa

—¡Sakura-chan! ¡Estamos preparando el almuerzo! Jejeje ¿te gustan los fideos con salsa condimentada al orégano? —

—Em…¿hola Mei? Y sii…que fue lo que te paso a ti que estas tan…..?—

—Oh…eso…bueno..es el alcohol además, yo no soy así, perdona por ser mala contigo ¿si? ¿Amigas?- —

—Claro y te perdono—

—Gracias—

—Ok lesbianas estoy aquí y me estoy calentando gracias—

—¡Que desagradable Sasuke! —

—Como si no te gustara ¡FEA! —

—¡COMO QUE FEA IMPOTENTE! —

—¡YO IMPOTENTE SI TE ESCUCHARAS GRITAR CUANDO LO HACEMOS! —

—¡YO GRITAR! —

* * *

**Sakura POV**

* * *

Viéndolos sin alcohol eran buenos chicos, aunque aun me picaba la curiosidad de que va el cambio de Mei así tan rápido, alguien no cambia tan rápido ¿o si?

—Oye pecho plano— Me dijo Sasuke

—PECHO PLANO como te atreves tu….—Mei se acercó a mi y me dijo al oído algo.

—Vamos dile eso, atrévete—

—¿Decirme que? ¡MEI QUE LE CONTASTE! —

—Pensé que te gustaban las pecho plano ¿o no Emma? —

Vi la cara de Sasuke y había quedado helado y luego…entristeció…para así pasar a una cara de enojo seguida de risa. Miro a Mei la cogió de la cintura y la volteo, la llevaba como a un chivo hacia afuera, ella gritaba que la bajara pero cuando lo empezó a amenazar se oyó el SPLASH!

Sasuke entro en la casa, y se oyó un grito como alguien que declara la guerra.

—¿La tiraste a la piscina? —

—Si…y ahora esta encabronadísima así que mejor CORRE—

—¡VEN ACA DESGRACIADO! —

* * *

**En una oficina mas alejada….**

* * *

—Si, entonces cerramos el trato, Madara—

—Si, Danzo lo desea así—

—Ese hombre, sabes que detesto que te relaciones con el hermano—

—Si, pero gracias a sus conexiones y a mi "relaciones" con el hombre, es que somos una familia multimillonaria—

—Esta involucrado en la mafia—

—¿Y que, miles de personas lo estan?—

—Escuche que sus hijos, son maquinas asesinas—

—Deja de ser tan inocentes, son solo crios—

—¿Crios?—

—Si, Fugaku, tienen como 19 y 17 años—

—Sai y Shin Shimura—

—Solo, no me gusta ese hombre—

—Bueno nada que hacer, el trato esta cerrado. Y por cierto ¿Quién es el lame botas que te esta esperando afuera?—

—Es el esposo de una amiga de mi mujer—

—¿De Mikoto? ¿Y como esta ella?—

—Si, bien, sabes es tarde y me quiero ir a comer a casa, nos vemos luego hermano—

—Si, mándale saludos a Mikoto de mi parte—

—Si seguro, adiós—

Los hombres se levantaron de la silla, caminaron hasta la puerta se dieron un estreches de mano y el mayor de los hermanos llamado Madara Uchiha, se retiro no sin antes dar una mirada despectiva al Haruno.

—¿Estas bien Fugaku?— Pregunto el amigo

—Si, es solo que me espanta mi hermano, eso es todo—

—¿Porque?—

—Pues, mis hijos me han dicho que le gusta mi mujer y sabes, últimamente lo estoy creyendo, puesto que ella escapa de él y no lo se, es extraño—

—Que mal—

—Si pero da igual, vámonos a casa—

* * *

**En la residencia Uchiha….**

* * *

—Querido, que gusto encontrarnos en casa, pensé que comerían fuera— Dijo Mikoto-san

—Si bueno aquí estamos, ¿que rayos paso en esta casa?, ¿porque esta toda mojada?,¿ eso es pintura? ¡MEI! ¡SASUKE! —

No se necesito nada mas, para que los dos muchacho llegaran corriendo hasta su padre para echarle la culpa al otro, que buenos hermanos que eran. Mientras atolondrados trataban de hablar, Sakura solo se reía desde mas atrás.

—¡Papá Sasuke me tiro a la piscina! Fue su culpa—

—Ya vale mía, pero Sakura abrió las latas de pintura—

—¡YO!, pero tu me dijiste que podíamos—

—A CALLAR NO ESTOY DE HUMOR…¿podemos comer de una vez? —

En ese momento….la puerta del dormitorio prohibido se abrió, la habitación de Itachi.

—COÑO, JODER, anoche Sali de fiesta, acabo de volver hace dos, tres horas atrás y lo minimo que espero es SILENCIO, ahora de una puta vez, a callar. Gracias—

—¿Te llevo la merienda a tu cuarto amor?— Pregunto Mamá Uchiha con la voz mas angelical que tenia

—LO MIMAS DEMASIADO— Dijeron los otros tres Uchihas, claramente, celosos.

—A callar, lávense las manos y a comer, bueno amiga siéntate por favor, Sakura pasa a la mesa—

—¿Y el desorden?

—Los niños los arreglaran ¿VERDAD?— Dijo mirando asesinamente a los gemelos, los cuales solo reaccionaron para salvar sus vidas

—¡SI SEÑOR!—

* * *

**Bueno…en otra parte…**

* * *

—Hijo tu decidiste dejarla sola—

—No, tengo que verla madre—

—¡Pero porque! ¿Porque ahora?—

—Ese niño ya debe tener un año y medio, es mi hijo y tu nieto quiero verlo, quiero que lleve mi apellido—

—¡SAI BASTA NO VAYAS PARA ALLA! —

—Que ocurriría si ella se enterara de que tu mafia, de que tu hermano la fue a amenazar—

—Shin, me dijo que se fue asustada, pero no le tocaron un solo pelo—

—Hijo, no vayas, a tu padre no le gustara esto—

_Las luces te guiarán camino a casa_  
_Y encenderán tus huesos_  
**_Y yo intentaré repararte  
. . ._**

* * *

**Puff, estoy casi durmiendo pero tenia, tenia que actualizar si no mañana me daria flojera jijiji.**  
**Ya danny ¿te gusta mas ahora?. Si en los otros capitulos no cambie mucho, pero este ¿Perdon si no lo notas, pero esta re cambiado, es mas hasta cambie el rumbo de las cosas?**

**Ya lo empece a hacer policial de nuevo jijiji el proximo capitulo estara de muerte, porque hay momentos Sasusaku. Mi adelanto para el publico. **  
**Sasuke, Naruto, Hinata, Sakura, choji, Neji, Tenten y Lee y Shikamaru y bueno el mundo jajaja se van de paseo por temas de escuela, y Sasuke insiste en llevar su auto jeje. Lo bueno esta cuando Sakura se le quede algo en casa, tenga que volver en el auto de Sasuke y PUM, el auto falla y ... continuara jajaja en el capitulo 5 **

**Preguntas! **

**¿Que rayos con Sai? ¿Se encontraran en el siguiente capitulo? ¿Que pasara cuando Sai, sepa lo que hizo su hermano? ¿A donde saldra Itachi en la noche jejeje?**  
**PREGUNTAAA : quieren un one-shot unido a la historia claro de una salida de fiesta de Itachi, seria pequeño pero gracioso, solo si quieren jijiji**

**Uii COMENTEN ! REVIEW!**

**Dragonfly735: Querido/a mil gracias y si, seguire escribiendo, mi flojera era demasiado, TENGO QUE TERMINAR ESTE FIC, ya no puedo dormir correctamente u.u**

**antu2309: Gracias jijiji, te gusta como va! debes leer los proximos capitulos, hasta yo me emociono :))**

**wesli: Mil y cien gracias por seguir la historia :)) si lo se, es que soy tan floja, no lo puedo evitar! pero ahora estoy recargada como los conejitos Duracell asi que el fic, va por buen camino.**

**Danny: ¿Tengo que escribirte mas? Si al final el fic es para ti jajaja. Fue como terminare el fic solo para Danny jajaja. Millones enormes de gracias por seguir a esta autora tan floja como yo :) Espero te guste como esta este capitulo. viste a Mei le puse solo por un capricho, ademas piensa que si no hubiera un punto que le hace contrapeso al amor de Sasuke y Sakura, no seria tan genial, es mas picante jajaja y eso. Tranquilo las cosas no pueden pasar TAN rapido, deben haber unos roces, y tengo que introducir muhcas cosas aun.**

**Bueno otra cosa, hay algunas cositas que quedan sin resolver. ¿Danzo y Madara? ¿Madara y Mikoto que paso? ¿Quien es Emma? 1313 ¿Quien le rompio el corazón a nuestro Sasuke?¿Porque le hicieron eso a Sakura? ¿Sabian que el 23 de julio es el cumple de Sasuke? ¿Que dicen le hago un regalo o no? ¿Que hace ITACHI en las noches jejeje? - no me resiste. Okei me marcho **

** :)))**


	5. Is Not Goodbye is Goodnight Oneshot

**Is not Goodbye is Goodnight**

* * *

One-Shot (Con secuencia temporal)

Digamos que es el capitulo 5 ANTES de ser el capitulo 5 ¿Se entiende?

"Un día y una noche _normal_ de Uchiha Itachi de fiesta"

* * *

Día viernes, Nueve de la mañana, mi día favorito ha empezado. Puesto que hoy, salgo de fiesta. Bueno la verdad salgo todos los días de la semana, pero el viernes es especial, puesto que…voy a mi club favorito.

_Akatsuki_

Me levante con cara de pocos amigos. Abrí la puerta de mi habitación y todos los presentes se voltearon y acercaron al pasillo para observar el deplorable estado en el que me encontraba, y como no estarlo. Anoche había llegado, habrán sido las 6 de la mañana, quizás.

— ¿Qué? Es que acaso nunca antes habían visto a un joven, recién despertado— Dije yo tratando de sonar lo mas natural posible. Pero aparentemente aquello era imposible, puesto que por fumar demasiado, más el humo de las personas que me rodeaban, más el aire acondicionado, el sudor, la música y bueno.

Conclusión: Mi voz estaba muy ronca

—Pues, jóvenes hemos visto, pero lo gracioso es que yo no veo ningún joven aquí— Dijo Sasuke, para comenzar a fastidiarme el día.

—Al menos yo no estoy con olor a leche por las mañanas, hermanito _menor, _la cual estas disfrutando en este momento— Al centro, Sasuke se había sonrojado.

Sé que le dolió eso. Él se cree tan mayor, cuando ni siquiera es mayor de edad. —Si bueno pero mi cumpleaños es en cuatro días mas— Tratando de defenderse, que intento mas pobre.

—Nuestro cumpleaños— Dijo Mei, desde más atrás, yo solo reí.

Mi intención era llegar rápido al baño, ducharme, vestirme, comer, y al sofá a ver televisión. Claro, esperando que llegara la noche.

—Amor, quieres desayuno— Mi madre tan atenta conmigo —Si, madre por favor. Iré a tomar un baño y luego comeré—

—Si, precioso ve—

Mikoto Uchiha, la madre excepcional. Era perfecta conmigo, debe ser porque fui el primer hijo.

Cuando entre en el baño, comencé a mirarme en el espejo, mientras me desnudaba. Y ocurrió algo horrible, me pille un grano. Cosas así, a mí, no me suceden.  
Suspire agotado, como presentaría mi hermosa cara, frente a mis fans, hoy en la noche.

¡Ya sé! Maquillaje de Mei, soy tan brillante.

Una vez, desnudado me introduje a mi mismo a la ducha, abrí el grifo y el agua comenzó a salir caliente. Tome el jabón para limpiarme bien, una vez embetunado completamente de este, me aplique champú. Si había algo que me gustaba era la sensación de estar totalmente cubierto de algún tipo de limpiador para cuerpo.

Bueno, iba a proceder a enjuagar cuando… El agua salió heladísima de infarto.

—¡JODER!— Grite desde el baño, ¿a quien se le ocurrió abrir alguna llave de la casa?

—¿QUIEN MIERDA, ABRIO UNA LLAVE?— Grite una vez mas —El niño con olor a leche— gritaron desde fuera.

Sasuke, maldito crio.

—MIRA BEBE, TE PILLO TE MATO—

Termine la ducha antes, enojado, encabronado me enjuague y salí de la ducha con una toalla alrededor de mi cintura, mi cabello mojado etc.

Ya me vengaría del mocoso, ahora solo quería secarme, ya que moría de frio.  
Una vez seco, me vestí, salí de mi habitación y llegue a la cocina todos estaban sentados y Sasuke sonreía triunfante. Me las pagaría.

—Querido, ¿estas bien? Te escuche gritar— Mi madre seguía tan perfecta —Si, madre todo bien, solo le pedí a tu bebe consentido y mimón que me trajera algo—

Mire a Sasuke de reojo y este estaba sonrojado y con una cara de enojo impagable. Mei solo reía y la pobre Sakura, no parecía entender nada.

—Y, Itachi, a donde saliste anoche— Pregunto la madre de Sakura

—Pues a un bar, señora Haruno—

—Oh— Se sonrojo, que sencillo es ser guapo —Que amable tu hijo, Mikoto— Sonreí triunfante, amaba recibir cumplidos de cualquier tipo de personas. Pero ya saben especialmente mujeres, la edad, no importa.

—Muchas gracias por el cumplido, Haruno-san—

Podría jurar que Sasuke imito lo que dije y se lo repitió a Mei con un tono burlón.

—Es que se como tratar a bellas damas— Mi madre se alteró un poco y claro, mi padre dejo de leer el diario y el señor Haruno, me miraba bastante enojado.

—Bueno, familia, voy a comprar algo en la farmacia—

— ¿Viagra?— Dijo Sasuke — ¿Lo necesitas para ti hermanito menor? Que pena, te he dicho que pares de fumar, pues te deja impotente— Se la devolví rápidamente. La boca de Sasuke callo al piso, Mei y Sakura contuvieron una risa, y antes de que pudiera devolverme algo me pare.

—Familia me retiro—

Salí disparado de casa, Sasuke me había dado una gran idea.

Me encamine hacia la farmacia, para comprar condones, y si viagra. Sasuke te las veras conmigo. Soy tan malo.

—He Itachi— Me dijo Kisame, mi mejor amigo —He, viejo, como andas— respondí

—¿A dónde vamos hoy, Akatsuki, supongo?— Solo lo mire y levante una ceja —Quien crees que soy—

—Esa es la actitud, ¿A dónde vas?— Pregunto curioso —Farmacia, ¿me acompañas?—

—Seguro ¿Condones?—

—Sip y viagra—

— ¿Viagra?, Viejo en serio—

—Sasuke me abrió una llave del grifo hoy— Me miro extrañado — ¿Y?—

—Pues que me estaba bañando—

—Oh, que Dios se apiade de tu pobre hermanito—

—A que si—

Pues llegamos a la farmacia compramos las cosas, nos despedimos y comencé mi retorno a casa.

Cuando entre, ya eran las 12:30 de la mañana. Ni papá ni mamá, ni los padres de Sakura, ni Sakura, ni Mei, ni Sasuke estaban en casa, es decir. Solo.

Mi maldad podía funcionar perfectamente. Me encamine hacia la habitación de Sasuke, cuando apareció Mei sorprendiéndome.

— ¿Y tu?— Pregunte — ¿No tienes escuela hoy?—

—Me dolía el estomago— Levante una ceja — ¿Enserio?—

— ¡No quería ir! Tenia prueba de cálculo, coeficiente dos— Respondió haciendo un mohín. — ¿Cómo te vas a vengar de Sasuke? — Pregunto cambiando radicalmente el tema, Joder se nota que es mi hermana, me conoce

—Viagra—

— ¿Enserio, Sasuke te dio la idea verdad? Sera idiota ¿Y donde? ¿Como? —

— ¿No tienen excursión de curso mañana a no se donde?— Ella se estremeció y sonrió maliciosamente —Eres malo, me gusta, me enorgullezco de ser tu hermana—

Ambos sonreímos y comenzamos a tramar el plan.

— ¡Listo!— Dije — ¿No te da pena?— me pregunto Mei

—Emm, NO—

—Malo—

—Admítelo, amas lo que va a pasar—

— ¿Pero y si no lleva su auto?— Comencé a reír por lo ridículo que eso sonaba —Es Sasuke— Le dije con completa seguridad.

— ¡Odio viajar en bus con todos mis compañeros, DEBO llevar mi auto, mi música, MI AUTO! — imitamos ambos a Sasuke.

—Bueno, que pena que no estaremos para verlo—

—Tranquila, nuestros sensores Uchiha, nos dicen cuando Sasuke sufre—

—Sales conmigo hoy—

—Vas a Akatsuki….si puede ser—

—Vale, en la noche vemos, ¿preparamos el almuerzo—

—Seguro—

* * *

**8 pm de la Tarde, Habitación de Itachi.**

—Si, si, yo también dije lo mismo—

Estaba conversando por teléfono cuando, mi padre entro en mi habitación. —Itachi ¿Puedes hacerme un favor?—

—Disculpa Konan, tengo que cortar, te llamo luego— Corte y deje el teléfono sobre la cama. —Dime padre—

—Puedes ir a comprar un regalo para tu madre, es que mañana es el aniversario con tu madre, y bueno…. —

—Olvidaste el regalo, vale ¿Que compro?—

—Algo de oro blanco, algo caro, toma mi tarjeta, llévate mi auto—

—Seguro, voy—

Tome la tarjeta, las llaves y salí de casa.

—Hey, Itachi— Salió corriendo Mei —Me llevas a la casa de Hinata, porfis—

—Claro sube—

El camino fue una atrocidad. Había un atascamiento en la carretera, JODER y las 10 debía estar en casa. Los muchachos vendrían por mí.

—¿Papá olvido el regalo de mañana?— Pregunto la muy inteligente Mei —Sip—

—Mamá se imagino que esto ocurriría, así que, quiere el juego del collar y los aretes de oro blanco con esmeralda—

—Maldición y ¿De donde saco eso?—

—Pues de Joyas&Joyas—

—Eso queda al otro lado de la ciudad—

—Problema mio no es. Ella me dijo que le digiera eso a la persona que fuera a comprar su regalo—

—Maldición— Iba mirando por el retrovisor, cuando vi, que en el auto de atrás, el cual era manejado por un chico. Una cabeza de una rubia se levanto, limpiándose la boca, estaba pegadísimo mirando como se movía con el tipo, que genial tener una novia, o sea lo que ella sea. Quiero que me hagan eso, mientras manejo

— ¡JODER ITACHI! Te pasaste la salida de carretera ¡NO LLEGARE NUNCA! ¿Qué mirabas?—

—Atrás están haciéndole al tipo una oral—

Mei, se dio vuelta automáticamente —Y que dices—

—Te refieres a que los molestemos Mei—

—A que más—

Tome la pista contraria y posicione el auto al lado del muchacho suertudo. Mei bajo la ventanilla y les grito —Hey, guapa, ¿Cuánto cobras por una oral?—

Comencé a reírme de la cara de la chica, avergonzada a más no poder, golpeo al muchacho. Y de un momento al otro el auto de ellos se detuvo.

—Se ha bajado del auto— Dijo Mei

— ¿De verdad? Que malos somos—

—Si, toma esta salida, y llegas por atrás a la casa de Hina-chan—

Cuando deje a Mei, mire la hora, joder las 9 de la noche.

No llegare nunca a casa a tiempo.

Y si, como lo imagine una hora me tomo llegar a la puta joyería. Ya estaba de mal humor, y lo último que podría pasar es que estuviera cerrada.

Llegue al lugar, uf, no esta cerrada, entre, comencé a mirar alrededor y encontré lo que buscaba.

— ¡Esto!— Grite yo y una mujer gorda con un abrigo y gorro gigante y llamativo y una cabeza pequeña, lo único que le faltaba era el perro chihuahua en un bolso.

Porque a mi. Ahora me encontraba discutiendo con una vieja mandona, que se creía una entidad superior, el vendedor, comenzó a ofrecerme miles de cosas mas, para complacer a la vieja. Pero no. Un Uchiha no da su brazo a torcer. Además si no llego con lo que mamá quiere, el culpable seré yo.

—Disculpe, quiero eso, vera mis padres están de aniversario y mi madre esta algo enferma y ha soñado con ese conjunto de joyas desde hace mucho— Mentí

—¿Y a mi que?— Me dijo la vieja. —Descarada, insensible, inhumana, fea, gorda—

Y explote, comenzamos a discutir seriamente, mire la hora 9:40.

JODER ya no llegue a casa, así que si al menos llego tarde a mi fiesta debe valer la puta pena.

—Mira vieja de mierda, no sé que mierda te crees, pase mucho para llegar acá, para que una gorda sin sexo como tu me diga niñato o me diga no lo que puedo o no puedo hacer, me voy a llevar estas joyas si o si ¿Te ha quedado claro, ballena andante?—

Esta quedo tan impactada por lo que acaba de decirle. Mire al vendedor

—Este es el momento muévete, llévalo a la caja, para pagar—

—Te doy el tripe del precio—

Mi cara estaba por el suelo —Un niñito insolente y horrible como tu, no se atrevería a… —

—Te doy 800.000¥ *— Dije antes de que terminara

—Crio, de mierda 1.000.000¥ — Me estaba desafiando una gordinflona, NO un UCHIHA NO PIERDE y menos con una morsa.

—1.500.000¥ —

—2millones¥—

—3millones¥—

—5millones¥— VIEJA CABRONA, papá va a golpearme, es demasiado dinero. La gordinflona sonrió al verme titubear —Te dije, es solo un niñato, envuélvemelo, rápido por favor—

No, no me va a ganar, al demonio papá, estoy enojado. Gorda de mierda.

—15.000.000millones¥— La cara de la vieja cayo por el piso, pase a su lado, me agache y le susurre al odio —Cierra la boca, te vas a llenar MAS de moscas y vas a engordar MAS, vieja fea—

Se quedo estática en su lugar, compre el collar, y al pasar la tarjeta de crédito de papa, creo que me dolió hasta a mi, gastar ese dinero.

Una vez con el regalo en la mano, mire la hora 10:30 de la noche. Bueno al menos tenía el regalo y le gane a una vieja gorda.  
Camine hacia la salida, me iba a subir al auto cuando la vi, ella se volteo a mirarme y yo le saque la lengua. Y luego me eche a reír pues su bolso se le cayo de la sorpresa y un perro lo tomo y se lo llevo.

—AYUDAME, NIÑO— Grito

—No, correr le ayudara a bajar de peso, vieja loca—

Me subí al auto y conduje de regreso a casa.

Al llegar le di el regalo a papá, más las llaves de su mercedes. — ¿Cuánto de costo?— pregunto papá. —Caro— Respondía algo cansado y nervioso — ¿Qué tan caro?—

—Bien caro, padre, sabes estoy apurado, me voy, ¿los muchachos pasaron por mi?—

—Pues si, tienes razón apúrate, que te vaya bien, cuídate—

Gracias al cielo daba, porque tenia un padre despistado y que era muy fácil cambiar el tema con el. Cuando la cuenta de su tarjeta llegue, que era mañana, creo que no podre salir. Por lo tanto hoy me divertiré todo lo que pueda en esa fiesta como si un hubiera mañana.

—Me llevo el Jeep de mamá. Me voy—

—Itachi, amor, yo voy a salir, llévate tu auto—

—Bueno, mami—

JODER, tuve que caminar a mi habitación y en el pasillo me encontré con Sasuke, el cual tenia acorralada a Sakura contra la pared y la pierna de esta levantada apretando a Sasuke, con su mano en el cuello y mi hermano no tenia camisa.

—Perdón, lo siento, yo no vi nada—

Uff, juventud, de hoy, pensé, bueno, tome mi llaves, y salí de mi cuarto, cuando vi el pasillo solo estaba Sakura.

—Itachi-san…yo—

—Mira yo no vi nada, sigue caminando, no me retrases, créeme que no me importa en lo mas mínimo lo que hagan, solo no te metas en mi camino. ADIOS—

Estoy seguro de que escuche a Sasuke maldecir, pero en ese momento no me importaba.

Me subí a mi auto y llegue a las 11:34 al club, el cual ya estaba lleno, y había una fila india que daba vuelta la manzana, me estacione en un estacionamiento reservado. Me mire en el espejo una vez mas y salí del auto.  
Camine hacia la entrada, una chica me dijo que no me colara en la fila, yo solo reí, levante una ceja —Pobre chica— le dije

Mire a Kabuto, el guardia. —Ejem— Este me miro y bajo la mirada —Itachi-sama, cuanto lo siento pase, por favor—

Abrió la cuerda y logre entrar. La música como siempre buenísima, no pasaron ni dos segundos cuando tres chicas estaban a mí alrededor, mire a la pelirroja y la señale, con ella pasaría el rato, hoy.

Camine hacia el salón VIP del club, me abrieron la puerta y me sirvieron un trago, lo tome tranquilamente con la chica, a la cual en cuanto vi a mis muchachos, la mande a freír monos.

—Hey—

—Itachi, te extrañábamos ¿Qué te paso—

—Papá y sus múltiples problemas—

— ¿Y tus pequeños hermanitos?—

—Mei en casa de Hinata—

Escuche como todos hicieron un leve uff que calor, obviamente por Hinata la cual tenía un cuerpo de infarto y TODOS, la deseaban. Y la pobre era más tímida que la gelatina.

—Y Sasuke, tirándose a la amiga de mis padres en casa—

Todos asintieron, me reí, mis amigos amaban saber cosas de mis hermanos, nadie mas tenia así que siempre fui el único con hermanos pequeños, por lo tanto sus vidas eran lo mas entretenido que mis amigos encontraban.

—Que me tiene para hoy, de bueno—

—LSD*—

—Que agradable—

—¿Cuántas quieres?—

—Van a castigarme mañana, así que unas 10—

—Venga, Itachi, con cuidado—

—Si, si, dame las putas pastillas—

Las tome, y me metí tres a la boca con un trago de alcohol, hoy seria mi noche, lo presiento.

Mi canción favorita comenzó a sonar y lo entendí, era mi noche.

_I woke up a little cloudy in my mind  
Trying to paint a picture perfect night  
Color the city red  
Pixels inside my head to capture what we did_

_We see fireworks in the night sky  
Champagne on the beach  
Pull me little closer when you're dancing with me_

_The memories we make throughout our lives  
No matter what __**it's not goodbye it's goodnight**__  
Turn out the lights we'll do it one more time  
__**Cause it's never goodbye when you're having a goodnight**_

Unos minutos bailando y ya sentia el efecto de las pastillas, estaba drogadísimo.

Estaba bailando con una chica muy, muy guapa, cuando esta comenzó a desnudarse, y la anime a que se sacara todo, todos hicimos un circulo y le tiramos cerveza.

—¡TODO! ¡SACATE TODO!— Gritaba, estaba tan fuera de mí.

Agarre a la chica desnuda y la subí al escenario, yo me saque la camisa y me solté el cinturón a lo que todo el mundo gritaba.

Y comenzamos a bailar en el tubo, tocándola, con la cerveza en la cara.

_Lost all of our clothes she was life of the party  
Forget about it I'm about it baby shut it down  
These the moments I replay you're beautiful in HD  
Let's get lost I never thought we'd here right now_

Era hermosa, una chica, genial, no tenia nada de ropa puesta. Metí al mano al bolsillo y solo me quedaban tres pastillas, mas, en que momento me habré tomado las otras. BUENO, no importa, me tome todas las demás.

Ya no veía claramente. Todo estaba borroso, el techo se movía y me aplastaba. La música resonaba en mi oído demasiado fuerte, las mujeres y sus cuerpos.

Todo estaba tan fuera de control, tal y como me gusta.

De un momento a otro estaba arriba del escenario, sin camisa, con un micrófono y cantando.

_We see fireworks in the night sky  
Champagne on the beach  
Pull me little closer when you're dancing with me_

_The memories we make throughout our lives  
No matter what __**it's not goodbye it's goodnight**__  
Turn out the lights we'll do it one more time  
__**Cause it's never goodbye when you're having a goodnight**_

—PORQUE NUNCA ES ADIOS CUANDO ESTAN TENIENDO UNA BUENA NOCHE—

Tan drogado, tan ido, pero tan aquí al mismo tiempo, los colores daban vueltas, las personas.  
Sin pensarlo me lance del escenario a las personas que me llevaron hasta la barra, había sido genial, me sentí como un cantante famoso.

Las chicas gritaban descontroladas, amaba salir. Ya en la barra tome tanto alcohol.

Volví a la pista de baile, no se cuanto he estado bailando, pero esto esta tan lleno, de pronto entre la multitud, veo a Raruto y pechos parlantes bailando en la zona VIP.

Me choque con una chica de cabello rosado, mira cabello rosado, que novedoso, nunca antes lo había visto. Y mira esta se fue a bailar con un chico igual a mi hermano.

Me les acerque.

— ¡HEY! ERES IGUAL A MI HERMANO—

—ITACHI, SOY SASUKE—

—¿QUIEN?—

—TU HERMANO—

—ERES IGUAL A EL—

—JODER, SOY YO—

— ¿QUIEN?—

—SASUKE, ESTA DEMASIDO BORRACHO, VAMONOS MAS ALLA—

—BUENA IDEA—

—MI HERMANO IGUAL SE LLAMA SASUKE, QUE COINCIDENCIA ¿OYE A DONDE VAS, NIÑO IGUAL A SASUKE?—

—ITACHI— mire y era Konan, mi amiga con derecho a roce. —¿QUE ONDA?—

—TÚ, YO Y PAIN, EN UNA HABITACIÓN—

— ¡ME ENCANTA!—

—VAMOS—

— ¡APAGA LAS LUCES, VAMOS A HACERLO OTRA VEZ, PORQUE NUNCA ES UN ADIOS CUANDO ESTAS TENIENDO UNA BUENA NOCHE!—

—ITACHI—

— ¡YEAH! NENA, BUENA NOCHE—

— ¿CUANTAS PASTILLAS TOMASTE?—

—NO IMPORTA QUE, NO ES ADIOS ES BUENAS NOCHES, VAMOS A HACERLO OTRA VEZ—

—PAIN, AYÚDAME A LLEVARLO—

* * *

**Casa de Pain. 5:20Am**

* * *

No recuerdo como llegue, ni cuantas veces lo hicimos. Pero amo los tríos de dos chicos y una chica.

—Vale, ¿A dónde vamos?—

—Kisame, esta haciendo algo en su casa, lo acabo de llamar—

—Pues vamos—

* * *

**Casa de Kisame. 6:00Am**

* * *

Estábamos bailando y yo estaba borracho, otra vez. Pero ahora solo borracho, aunque todavía estaba medio drogado.

Seguimos bailando, y tomando alcohol.

—Tengo hambre— grito alguien por ahí.

—Vamos a comprar carne— por allá dijeron

—Y lo tiramos a la parrilla—

— ¡Yo los llevo!— grite yo

No se como llegue al supermercado, parece que fuimos en mi auto y parece que yo maneje, aunque la verdad, no lo se.

Antes de darme cuenta ya estábamos en casa de Kisame, tirando carne a la parrilla y comiendo, habrán sido unas 100 personas en su casa. La música muy fuerte.

De un momento a otro estaba en el baño, devorándome a besos con una rubia.

Deba haber pasado una hora, y ya decidí que era tiempo.

—AMIGOS MIOS, me marcho, ADIOS—

* * *

**Residencia Uchiha. En la entrada, 7:30Am**

* * *

—Sakura, ¿Estas bien?—

—Si, solo que no dormí, mucho—

—Y eso que llegamos, temprano, piensa que mi hermano, aun no llega—

—No hables Sasuke, ahí viene—

—Vino caminando ¿Y el auto?—

—Nunca es adiós, cuando es una buena noche— susurraba Itachi, cuando de pronto se desplomo.

—Sasuke, se desmayo, ayúdame a entrarlo—

—Déjalo ahí, vamos a llegar tarde a la escuela, la excursión es hoy, ¿Recuerdas? Es importante—

—¡JODER! Que es tu hermano—

—Vale, te ayudo—

* * *

**Habitación Uchiha Itachi. 15:30pm**

* * *

La cabeza me zumbaba, estaba mareado, tenia una sed enorme, comencé a recordar y tenia muchos borrones, de los cuales, ¿Dónde esta el auto? ¿Quién coño era la rubia, del baño? ¿Era hombre o mujer? ¿Qué hora es? ¿Sasuke se habrá ido en el auto? ¿Cómo COÑO llegue a casa? ¿Por qué esta es mi casa? ¿Qué hacían Sasuke, Sakura, Naruto, Hinata en el club, si tenían escuela, al día siguiente?...A no, es sábado, pero tienen la excursión hoy.  
¿Y Mei, no estaba con Hinata?¿Como llegue a mi cama? Bueno, no me acuerdo de muchas cosas. Pero estoy seguro de una. La noche fue de la puta madre, una de las mejores noches de mi vida.

Me levante sigilosamente hacia el baño, cuando escuche las noticias que daban en el salón principal, donde vi a mi padre sentado leyendo el periódico.

—_Hoy, en la mañana, exactamente a las 10:25am. Fue recogido del canal de agua principal. Un auto de marca Mazda, modelo RX9, color negro. De matricula 88-21. El cual hizo que se rebalsara el agua e inundara los campos del señor Mayamoto.  
Por favor Señor Mayamoto, digamos que paso…..—_

_Yo estaba durmiendo y unos imbéciles, sabe grabe una parte, puedo mostrarla.  
Corre video._

"_JODER ITACHI, AMO TU AUTO"_

"_A MI MEGUSTA EL DE MI MADRE, ESTE DEBERIA MORIR"_

"_AL AGUA, EL AUTO"_

"_Al AGUA" _

—_Eso fue algo impactante. Aun no tenemos noticias de este tal Itachi, el cual parece ser el dueño del auto. Volvemos contigo al estudio, Soku—_

—_Gracias Yin. Bueno algo muy terrible, personas descuidadas en todo el mundo. Ahora en otras noticias…..—_

. . . .MIERDA!

Escuche como el televisor se apagó, mi padre cerro el periódico. Y se levanto de su asiento

—

Ups…estaré castigado de por vida. Pero fue una gran, gran noche.

—TE ENCONTRE, CABRÓN, QUE HAS HECHO—

— ¿Perdón?—

**Is not Goodbye is Goodnight**

* * *

***LSD: Una droga super fuerte, que dura entre 8-10 horas y que altera todos los sentidos.**

***¥: Signo del Yen, moneda, utilizada en Japón.**

**La canción se llama Goodbye, Goodnight De: Her Majesty and The Wolves (Recomiendo escucharla)**

**Ahora en cuanto a la secuencia temporal, digamos que esto paso al día siguiente del capitulo anterior, un día viernes, pero como era solo lo que vivia Itachi se perdieron lo entretenido del otro lado. Pero tranquilos, en el siguiente capitulo que tendre que divirdirlo en dos. Se explica que pasa en todo ese rato, en el que Itachi relato.**

**¿Que onda, Sasuke y Sakura en el pasillo? ¿Naruto y Hinata en el bar? ¿Y Mei? ¿Como saldra la broma de Itachi con el viagra a Sasuke? ¿Cuando aparece Sai? ¿Itachi estara castigado, de por vida?... si posiblemente. Recuerden que gasto un dineral en el regalo de Mikoto-san.**

**Fugaku-sama es relajado y despistado, pero en algunas cosas, como Dinero, Autos y Negocios. No se le escapa ninguna. Pobre Itachi y se supone que es el responsable de los tres hermanitos Uchiha.**

**¿La rubia del baño, era hombre o mujer?**

**Los quiero gente :)) comenten y me despido. Byebye.**

**Sean niños y niñas buenas, no salgan como Itachi.**


	6. Viernes, Excursión y Encuentro Parte1

**Viernes por la Noche, La Excursión y el Encuentro  
Parte 1**

* * *

_El amor depara dos máximas adversidades de opuesto signo: amar a quien no nos ama y ser amados por quien no podemos amar._

_Alejandro Dolina_

* * *

Habrán sido las 8 de la mañana. Cuando un gato negro se coló por la puerta de mi habitación y muy pegajosamente comenzó a ronronearme.  
Lo acaricie un rato, era suave y olía rico, es más olía como Mei. Más tarde me percate de que el gato tenía collar y en este decía su dirección que era la mía, por cierto y su nombre que por cierto era el mio también.  
El nombre del gato "Sasuke-chan". Creo que comencé a preguntarme ¿Dónde salió?

De pronto vi que la salvaje loca de mi hermana, entro en mi cuarto con una cinta de regalo sola.

—Feliz Cumpleaños adelantado— Dijo Mei —

— ¿Me estas regalando un gato? ¿Enserio?—

—Es que iba pasando por la tienda de mascotas y se parece a ti, es más, es igual a ti, el color de pelo, los ojos, pero es ultra lindo y tierno, cosa distinta a ti. Cuidado es tuyo. Ah y no puedes cambiarle el nombre. Bye, te quiero y espero mi regalo—

—Faltan 4 días— Dijo yo en un burdo intento de que me escuchara, cuando ya había salido de la habitación.

—Sasuke-chan—

No puedo hablarle después de todo, es demasiado tierno. Además que se llame Sasuke-chan es demasiado.

—Nya—

Me sonroje notoriamente. —Eres la cosa mas bonita y tierna que he visto— Comencé a acariciarle detrás de las orejas y el gatito, este comenzó a ronronear.

Amaba a los gatos, no hay anda mejor que un lindo gato, suave y tierno.

—Y dime Sasuke-chan, serás capaz de vivir con un idiota como yo— Le pregunte al minino

—Nyaaaa— Uy si es la cosa mas linda del universo entero. En uno de mis ataques de ternura abrace al gato y justo en ese momento Sakura entro a mi habitación.

—Disculpa Sasuke-kun. Oh, que lindo gatito es tuyo—

Solté al gato y lo puse sobre la cama. —Pues si—

— ¿Y como se llama?— Me sonroje un poco, este era un lado que no me gustaba que las personas vieran. — Sasuke-chan—

Vi como Sakura se sorprendió bastante. — Que original — Dijo ella. — Si bueno, pues es mi regalo de cumpleaños y yo no le puse el nombre, fue Mei—

—Ah, ya veo, pues era cierto, espera un poco—

Salió de la habitación y entro con un regalo. Era enserio.

—Feliz Cumpleaños, Sasuke-kun—

—Mi cumpleaños es en cuatro días más—

— ¿De verdad? Es que vi a Mei, arreglando tu regalo y…. bueno—

—No te alteres, esta bien, la loca de mi hermana me da regalos antes. Pero de todas maneras dame el regalo, acepto gustoso. Gracias—

Sakura no debía enterarse que amaba que me regalaran cosas, adoraba mi cumpleaños, navidad, mi santo y cualquier fecha que pudiera traerme regalos.

Lo abrí y era un lindo sweater azul rey. —Lindo, muy lindo, gracias, Sakura—

— Te ha gustado, Mei, me dijo el color que te gustaba— Sonreí y me acerque a ella.

— ¿Por qué te importa tanto?— Susurre en su oído, sentí como se estremecía.

Acerco su boca a mi mejilla y deposito ahí un lento y tortuoso beso. —No, lo se, ayúdame a averiguarlo—

Había disfrutado tanto ese ligero roce, quería más, pero ella ya había desaparecido.

Entre a la cocina todo el mundo perfectamente estructurado. Mi lugar al lado de Mei, eme esperaba. —Gracias, me gusto mucho—

—Era obvio, señor Gatito-san—

—Ja, ja, que graciosa Mei—

Este me sonrió cínicamente. Mire al frente, tenia a Sakura, quien parecía más concentrada en su pan con dulce, que mirar al imbécil que la miraba fijamente en pleno desayuno.

Deje de mirarla un momento y sentí su pie, tocando mi pierna por debajo de la mesa. La mire inmediatamente y esta me guiño un ojo.

Me sonroje, no se porque, pero así había sido y rompiendo el momento genial, recién vivido, mi hermano, salió de su habitación, en un triste intento de revivir.

— ¿Qué? Es que acaso nunca antes habían visto a un joven, recién despertado— Dijo con una voz más grave de lo normal. Si mis padres pensaban que yo me divertía demasiado, debían mirar a Itachi, primero.

Quería molestarlo, era lo mejor. —Pues, jóvenes hemos visto, pero lo gracioso es que yo no veo ningún joven aquí—

Él estaba viejo, eso era cierto, ok, no tanto pero era mayor, por lo tanto mas viejo que yo.

—Al menos yo no estoy con olor a leche por las mañanas, hermanito _menor, _la cual estas disfrutando en este momento—

En ese momento mire mi taza y claro tenia leche. Itachi sabia que amaba la leche por la mañana.  
Mi error fue mirar a Sakura y ver que ella también miro mi taza, y una vez mas en el día me volví a sonrojar.

No sabía que decir, para defenderme y mi boca soltó lo primero. —Si bueno pero mi cumpleaños es en cuatro días mas—

— Nuestro cumpleaños— Dijo Mei, desde más atrás-

Idiota fastidioso. Cual era la idea de dejarme como mas idiota de lo que me veía en este momento.

—Amor, quieres desayuno— Dijo mi madre a Itachi—Si, madre por favor. Iré a tomar un baño y luego comeré—

¿Un baño? Que gran idea se me ha pasado por la cabeza.

Una vez que sentí el agua correr, me excuse diciendo que iba al baño, Mei se percato de mi broma —Te vas a arrepentir después— Dijo

—Él se va a arrepentir— Ella puso los ojos en blanco, molesta. Pero nadie me detendría ahora.

Esto era sencillo, fui al otro baño y tire de la cadena —¡JODER!— Grito Itachi

— ¿QUIEN MIERDA, ABRIO UNA LLAVE?— Estaba enojado, eso era claro y eso era lo que yo quería —El niño con olor a leche— gritó Mei, traicionándome.

—MIRA BEBE, TE PILLO TE MATO— JÁ, no le temo, en lo absoluto.

—Tramposa, me delataste—

—Lo siento, estoy con Itachi en esto—

—Pesada—

Me saco la lengua y yo me fui directo a la cocina, solo para protegerme, no es como si le temiera a Itachi, pero…por protección fui con mi madre.

—Querido, ¿estas bien? Te escuche gritar— Mi madre pregunto a Itachi —Si, madre todo bien, solo le pedí a tu bebe consentido y mimón que me trajera algo—

Es un pesado, mi hermano mayor es un pesado, me sonroje una vez mas y ¡Maldición! Malditas hormonas.

—Y, Itachi, a donde saliste anoche— Pregunto la madre de Sakura

—Pues a un bar, señora Haruno— Se cree el señor perfecto, detesto esa pantalla que usa

—Oh— Se sonrojo, ¿En serio? —Que amable tu hijo, Mikoto—Dijo la madre de Sakura, maldito, ya esta quitándome protagonismo.

—Muchas gracias por el cumplido, Haruno-san—

Detesto como habla, Mei, me miro y le imite a Itachi, ambos reímos un poco y este lo noto.

—Es que se como tratar a bellas damas— Mi madre se alteró un poco y claro, mi padre dejo de leer el diario y el señor Haruno, miro a Itachi con un poco de enfado.

Y como no, estaba coqueteándole impunemente en su cara. Sin vergüenza

—Bueno, familia, voy a comprar algo en la farmacia—

— ¿Viagra?— Dije tratando de molestarlo

— ¿Lo necesitas para ti hermanito menor? Que pena, te he dicho que pares de fumar, pues te deja impotente— Mi sorpresa su inmediata, como se atrevía.  
Mei y Sakura contuvieron una risa, y antes de que pudiera devolverle algo se fue.

— Familia me retiro—

Y puff, como rayo se fue de la casa.

—Sasuke, a la escuela, vete— Grito mi madre desde abajo.

— ¡VOY!—

Baje las escaleras corriendo, y llegue a la sala de estar, —Me llevo mi auto —

—No, Sasuke, déjalo aquí, yo te llevo a ti y a Sakura— Dijo papá

Puse cara de enojo —Bueno— respondí no convencido.

Digamos que entre en la parte de atrás del mercedes de papá junto con Sakura. No era algo agradable, ella miraba cualquier cosa en la ventana. Y además me ponía nervioso.

— ¿Y Mei?— Le pregunte a papá

—Le dolía el estomago, así que no ira—

Gruñí, tramposa.

Mire a Sakura, no, nada, ni siquiera me miraba. Cambie mi vista y comencé a pensar que haría hoy. Los viernes en la escuela, eran lentos.

Y desde que Sakura se unió a la escuela, es algo difícil, puesto que esta en cada una de mis clases.

Una vez llegamos a la escuela, me baje inmediatamente, cuando vi la camioneta roja, enorme, de Naruto, corrí hacia él.

—Hey—

—Hey, Sasuke, que hay—

—No mucho—

— ¿Y tu auto?—

—Mi padre quería jugar a ser buen padre—

—Vale— Dijo Naruto riendo. —Era Sakura-chan—

Mire hacia atrás —Si—

—Ah—

— ¿Porque?—

—Shikamaru me dijo que te vio besándola el otro día en el bar—

— ¿Así? —

— Si, ¿no lo recuerdas?— Fruncí el seño —La verdad, no, estaba demasiado drogado—

—Puff, que mal—

—Y la belleza de tu novia—

—Hina-chan se sentia mal, le dolía el estomago, por eso no vino—

Todo tenia sentido ahora —Que coincidencia, a Mei, igual—

Naruto rio — ¿Y que tiene?—

—Que no me dijo que faltaría, si no yo también habría faltado a clases—

— ¿Y dejarme solo?—

—Bueno, vine ¿No?—

El timbre nos aviso que había que entrar. —Vale, terminemos el día de una vez—

Pasaron las clases, fue largo y tedioso, el examen de algebra, aburrido y difícil, pero claro para alguien como yo. No fue nada.  
Para variar, a Naruto lo cogieron copiando y le negaron una buena calificación.  
Salí del examen y me encontré con el baka, saliendo de la sala de la directora Tsunade. Que por cierto era la abuela de Naruto.

Una mujer salvaje, agresiva, impulsiva pero al igual que Naruto, con un gran corazón, tonto, pero grande.

—¿Y tu castigo es…..?—

—Limpiar la ropa sucia del abuelo, los días sábados, en la tarde—

—Ya, ese es tu castigo—

—No, Sasuke, tu no entiendes, Jiraya va al gimnasio el sábado en la tarde—

—Ya, no es tan terrible—

—Tu no tienes idea. Tus abuelos son normales—

—Si, normales, tu tienes una relación con ellos, mis abuelos tienen solo relaciones con sus cuentas bancarias, su móvil y su trabajo….y Itachi, tal vez—

—Que tristes son nuestras vidas—

—Si, ¿Y sabes que hay de Hinata?—

—Ni idea, no he hablado con ella ¿Por?—

— ¿Qué opinas de Sakura?—

—Es linda…ESPERA ¿Por qué preguntas?—

—Pues, me pasan quizás, solo tal vez, en raro momento….algo con ella—

— ¿Eh?—

—NADA, ¡IDIOTA!—

—Siempre me haces lo mismo, teme, eres malo conmigo, yo tu mejor amigo, yo tu alma gemela, yo el hermano que no tienes—

—Tengo hermano—

—Es gay— Me reí ante el comentario de Naruto, y recordé la cara de Itachi y su tono al decir —Bisexual, Naruto, entérate— Ambos nos miramos y reímos.

Definitivamente aquel idiota era mi mejor amigo.

—¿Y que hacemos?, no quiero entrar a lenguas—

—Simple, no entremos—

Y así fue. No entramos a las siguientes clases, nos quedamos en el tejado, tomando helado y conversando con Shikamaru y Chouji.

—Mañana es sábado, iras a la excursión Shikamaru —

—Si, posiblemente, aunque odio que ocupen los días sábados, para ir a un puto pueblito alejado de la mano de Dios, a aprender quien sabe que—

—Oh, vamos Shikamaru, las excursiones son lo máximo— Dijo Naruto

Todos nos miramos, con cara de perversión.

—Todo es porque tú tienes buenos recuerdos—

—Tú y Hinata, cumplen un año el domingo este no—

Naruto se sonrojo. Si, efectivamente hace un año atrás Naruto comenzó a salir con Hinata. Fue una declaración perfectamente entrenada, perfeccionada por mi y pulida por todos. Naruto la había ensayado al menos siete veces. Y que paso cuando se declaro.

—Yo soy lindo y quieres novia, me gustas—Dijo Chouji.

Todos reímos. —Como olvidar algo tan memorable como eso—

—Bromeas, para mi fue un insulto, le prepare a Naruto una gran declaración y muy imbécil va y lo arruina en menos de tres segundos—

—Y pensar que fue Hinata quien se declaro primero—

—Y a Naruto le gustaba Shion— Todos pusimos cara de asco —Una pesada, por cierto—

—Podemos dejar de hablar de yo y Hinata —

—Hinata y Yo— Corregí, inmediatamente a Naruto —Como sea—

— ¿Te iras en tu auto Sasuke?—

—Si— Eso tenía planeado, claro a demás de que me llevaría a Sakura en mi auto, conmigo 3 horas.

—Sasuke— Mire a Naruto —Salgamos hoy—

—¿A donde?—

—A, Akatsuki, dime que si—

—Vale, vamos—

—Y mañana como se levantaran— Dijo Shikamaru —Pues levantándonos, Shikamaru— Le respondí —No se apuntan chicos—

—No, es noche de videojuegos—

—Vale, el timbre esta por sonar, nos vamos—

—Por favor—

Bajamos de la azotea, me despedí de los muchachos, y me fui con Naruto. El me paso a dejar a mi casa. Una vez en ella, quedamos de juntarnos a las 10 en mi casa para salir.

Entre en mi casa, me encontré con Mei en el pasillo. —Hey, como andas—

— ¿Dijo algo el profesor?—

—Kakashi o Obito—

—Idiota, quien hace algebra—

—Pues los dos—

—Y no que Kakashi es el entrenador— Yo la mire extrañado —Vaya y yo que pensé que ustedes tenían una relación—

—No seas ridículo—

— ¿Te gusta Kakashi?—

—Un poco—

—Te conozco tan bien, era obvio, se noto que le agradas mas de lo debido, me agrada, lo apruebo—

—Bueno, que haremos esta noche—

—Saldremos a Akatsuki, con Naruto, Hinata y Sakura—

— ¿Sakura?, vale que te ocurre con ella, hace rato, veo cositas raras ¿Te gusta?—

—Quizás, y porque hablamos de amor, yo voy a tomar una ducha—

—Vale—

Entre a la ducha, estuve ahí un buen rato, que haría si me gusta Sakura. Pues me la cogería, si. Definitivamente eso y claro…tal vez la invitaría a salir, dije, solo tal vez.

—Sasuke, puedo entrar— Pregunto Mei, desde fuera —Claro—

Escuche como entro y se sentó en el W.C.

—Voy a ir un rato a la casa de Hinata a arreglar unas cosas y vuelvo como a las….a que hora viene Naruto por ustedes—

—A las 10—

—Vale, estamos en la casa de Hinata, vayan por nosotras, vale, te quiero, nos vemos, bye—

Salió del baño y yo ni idea que había sido eso.

Salí de la ducha, me perfume, arregle el cabello, bueno la verdad lo deje secar solo, no tenia idea que ponerme, así que solo me puse pantalones y recordé que Sakura no sabia que saldríamos.

Fui a la habitación de invitados y entre —Hey, rosadita, hoy saldremos en la noche, asi que por favor, ve a bañarte y ponerte algo decente—

—Si, papá— Dijo Sakura, quien estaba tirada sobre la cama, moviendo sus piernas muy seximente.

—Cuidado con como llamas al lobo—

—Sasuke, no estoy de humor, vete—

—Uy, corazón, que te ha pasado, a quien debo golpear para alegrar aquel rostro de blanquecina piel— Me reí luego de eso. Que tan ridículo podía ser.

—Vale, Sasuke, alégrame—

Me acerque a ella, y seguramente por instinto ella se alejó y se abrazó las rodillas. Graso error.

La empuje sobre la cama, puse mis manos a los costados. Posicione mis labios en su cuello, y lentamente deposite suaves besos en el.

—Sal conmigo esta noche y olvida todo lo que te aflige— La mire tan intensamente que logro que yo mismo me sonrojara por lo intenso que era.

Ahora comprendo a Mei y a Itachi, cuando me llaman intenso.

No lo soporte, no pude y salí disparado de esa habitación. Cerré la puerta y me deje caer en ella. Mi corazón estaba revuelto y yo un chico ardiente y adolecente con las hormonas por el cielo.

Sentí como ella camino y se paro en la puerta, estábamos tan lejos pero a la vez tan cerca y aquella puerta parecía inmensamente grande.

—De acuerdo, Sasuke, hazme olvidar esta noche, saldré contigo— Dicho esto, me fui a mi habitación y me cambie de ropa, me puse ropa deportiva y salí a correr.

Corrí al menos una hora, estaba hecho un enredo de niño. Maldición, ella me hace sentir tan vivo. Y amo como me siento con ella.

Llegue a la casa, no había nadie en el pasillo, me quite la ropa y la tire en el camino hacia el baño. A ducharme una vez más. Joder.

* * *

Escuche a Sasuke, partir, a donde, no lo sé. Paso una hora y llego, se fue directo a la ducha.

Salí de mi cuarto y vi su ropa tirada en el piso, la recogí y la doble, entre a su cuarto y la deje en un sillón que había en esta.

Era un cuarto muy bonito, muy ordenado y con muchas, muchas fotografías y cosas masculinas.  
Toda la habitación tenía el olor de Sasuke, impregnado en cada parte de ella.

Debía querer mucho a Naruto y a sus hermanos, pues eran las fotos que mas se repetían.

Escuche que la ducha se detuvo, me dispuse a salir de ahí, no quería otro encuentro así con Sasuke. No entiendo bien, porque le respondo cosas tan atrevidas, pero no puedo evitarlo.

Puse un pie fuera de la habitación cuando un álbum de fotos cayó al suelo. Lamentablemente tenia que recogerlo.

Eran fotos familiares, era una gran familia, estaban en la playa Sasuke estaba pequeñito, Mei igual y Itachi estaba besándose con una chica en el fondo de la foto. Era muy cómica.

—Desde cuando te gusta meterte en cuartos ajenos y además revisar sus cosas—

—¡SASUKE! Te prometo que se cayo y yo vine a dejar tu ropa que estaba tirada en el suelo—

—Dime la verdad—

— ¿Eh?—

—No eres virgen verdad— No era una pregunta, eso era una afirmación.  
De alguna manera me dio cólera que supusiera cosas, aunque fuera cierta, no me gusto su tono.

—Y que si fuera así—

— ¿Te gusto?—

La pregunta me tomo por sorpresa, además considerando que Sasuke, solo llevaba pantalones y yo estaba en su territorio. Tenia miedo, pero me gustaba, algo en el. Aunque quizás, solo quizás todo de él, me gustara y aun no lo quiero aceptar.

—Yo…— Tartamudeé, él se acercó peligrosamente a mí.

—No me respondas ahora, pero bésame—

Tenía miedo, no lo quería besar, salí corriendo, me escabullí de la mejor forma que pude. Pero no fue suficiente, porque quede atrapada en un rincón del pasillo, con Sasuke apretándome.

Tomo mi pierna y la levanto, generando el roce de nuestras intimidades. —Por favor, basta— Susurre en su oído, casi como un llanto.

—Quieres que pare— Y se apretó más contra mí.

—Si—

—Bésame—

—Si, Sasuke — Estaba en un estado catatónico, me gustaba y mucho, pero tenia tanto miedo, de que me tocaran, de amar una vez mas, de terminar con un corazón roto.

Y digamos que Uchiha Sasuke no es alguien que jure amor eterno.

Mi mano se enredo entre su pelo, acercando nuestras bocas, cuando de pronto sentimos un ruido y vimos a Itachi, algo sorprendido, entro en su habitación.

—Maldición— Murmuro Sasuke, mientras se iba

Cuando Itachi salió, trate de explicarle pero no me quiso escuchar.

Fui a la habitación se Sasuke lo escuche dentro, alce mi mano para tocar la puerta, pero no me atreví y me retire a mi habitación.

* * *

La escuche afuera espere a que tocara, pero no lo hiso. Salí de mi habitación y me detuve en la puerta de ella, esperando para que de alguna forma milagrosa me llegara el coraje faltante.

Levante la mano, solo roce la puerta con la mano y salí disparado a mi habitación, era un cobarde.

* * *

Lo escuche, el roce contra mi puerta, debía salir era ahora o nunca, ansiaba ese beso.

Reuní todo mi valor y salí de mi habitación. Debía ser una chica valiente. Sal fuera.

* * *

Es ahora o nunca. Sal de aquí. Abrí la puerta y me encontré con ella en el pasillo, mirándome con sus enormes ojos jade, como si esperase algo que yo no le podría dar, tengo la sensación de estar en el mismo espacio sin estarlo realmente.

Ella esta en otro lado, viendo a alguien quien no soy yo.

* * *

En cuanto lo vi, ahí expectante, esperando algo de mi, algo que yo no podría darle, puesto que ya estaba enamorada. Siempre lo he estado.

Solo dos formas de amar existen, el amar a alguien y ser correspondido y amar sin recibir lo mismo.

Sasuke, donde estamos, quienes somos, no te conozco pero algo me ata a ti, me atraes, te temo, pero no quiero tenerte lejos.

Porque cuando mi corazón esta hecho pedazos, tu quieres recogerlos aun sabiendo que aquel hombre que posee mi corazón es otro.

Sus ojos conectaron directamente con los míos y lo sé, él lo comprendió.

— ¿Quién es el?— Su voz sonó seca, hiriente y distante, mas de lo normal y me hirió hasta lo profundo.

—Sai— Fue todo lo que salió de mi boca, mientras las lagrimas corrían por mi cara

* * *

De alguna manera me hiso daño, de alguna manera. Dime como llegue a esto. Por una chica simple como tu, no eres súper poderosa, no eres la mas bonita, ni la mas simpática, pero aun así tu. Tú me estas consumiendo, mientras tus lagrimas resbalan por tus mejillas, yo comienzo a llorar también, porque estoy de esta manera.

Sakura, dime, que es el amor, que rayos es esta mierda, duele así de mal, porque si es así, no quiero enamorarme de nadie, no quiero amarte, vete lárgate de mi vida y no me hagas mas daño.

Levanto su mirada y una vez mas quede impactado, congelado, y pendiente.

Olvida lo que acabo de pensar, quédate, no me dejes nunca, ámame, dáñame, pero por favor no me dejes, ni dejes que el lullaby de mi corazón se apague. Hazme dormir entre tus hermosos ojos, y déjame morir ahí.

No me percate el momento exacto en el cual nuestros labios se estaban tocando, estábamos en el suelo, con lagrimas en los ojos y podría jurar que nunca en mi vida me habían y yo había besado de esa manera.  
Era un beso suave, pero intenso, cargado de arrepentimiento y de algo llamado amor.  
Era oficial, yo Uchiha Sasuke, estaba enamorado y de alguna forma perdidamente dañado.

* * *

Se que es corto y pucha estaba tan inspirada, pero el sueño me gana, pero lo tengo completo es cosa de tiempo, que me queda repoco porque tengo prueba el lunes y el sabado fiesta y el domingo debo estudiar, pero el lunes en la noche, lo mas probable es que actualice.

Danny, entiende que Mei es importante en la historia no puedo simplemente sacarla, o poner a alguien mas. No se puede.

Bueno, es complejo, la vida no es facil, y pucha aun no termina es viernes y me falta la excursion y que aparezca Sai Y ESTOY ESTRESADA porque tengo sueño son las 3 de AM.  
:((((( lamento no poder hacerlo mas largo, pero ojala OJALA Y SI TIENEN suerte actualizo mañana ! aunque viaje, pero ya rezen

**_ME DEPRIMO MUCHO SIN REVIEW, PORQUE CREO QUE NADIE LO LEE, POR ESO NO ACTUALIZO TODOS LOS DIAS, PORQUE YA ME PASO, ACTUALIZO TODOS LOS DIAS Y NADIE COMENTA NADA._**

**_asi que los review son lo que me hara terminar este fic, ademas ahora no les cuesta nada con el nuevo formato de fanfiction es muchoo mas facil._**

**_Sin mas que decir me retiro a dormir, besos, los quiero , byebye :)_**


	7. Viernes, Excursión y Encuentro Parte2

**Viernes, La Excursión y el Encuentro Parte 2**

* * *

_Se habrán dicho muchas cosas, se habrán escrito muchos libros, pero mientras tu corazón no sienta nada, no sabrás del amor verdadero._

* * *

Espacios vacíos, me llenan de agujeros, rostros distantes, no tengo un lugar a donde ir. Sin ti no hay reposo en mi vida. ¿A dónde voy? ¿Que es lo que me preguntas?

Estoy intentando seguir esta noche, como si no te hubiera conocido. Estoy despierto, pero mi mundo esta medio dormido.  
Estoy rezando para que mi roto corazón pueda ser reparado. Pero me he dado cuenta de que sin ti estoy incompleto.

Dime, como es posible que alguien, este realmente enamorado, o como saber que realmente estoy enamorado de ti.

Dime, como es posible que aun no me ames, ¿Quién es él, que ocupa tu corazón? ¿A que le temes?

Estoy aquí, mírame.

Voces me dicen "Levántate". "Avanza". Pero no puedo escuchar nada. ¿A alguien realmente le importa?

Dime, ¿Por qué estoy sufriendo? ¿Por qué no me amas? Soy perfecto. No puedes, No amarme.

Mírame, por favor, estoy aquí.

—Sasuke, levante, no íbamos a salir, puedes arréglate, ya son las 12. Naruto se retraso bastante en la hora ¿No?—

Estaba en algún otro lugar, escuchándola sin escuchar realmente. Al igual que nuestra distancia, tan cerca, pero tan lejos. ¿Hay alguien que pueda ayudarme?

—Esta bien— Comencé a levantarme, ella trato de ayudarme, pero esquive su roce, no quiero que me toque. —Déjame, puedo solo—

Bajo la mirada, claramente estaba arrepentida, no, dolida, tal vez.

—Sasuke, yo— trato de hablar —Olvídalo, da igual, soy bueno manejando esto—

—No Sasuke, no da igual, tú y yo—

—Oye, basta, no hay un tú y yo, me lo has dejado claro—

—No me has entendido bien, lo que quise decir era que —

—No, entendí perfectamente. Mira, yo no soy segundo plato de nadie, tampoco sano corazones, ¿Vale? Es mas yo necesito que me ayuden, no estoy para arreglar el complejo de tu corazón, porque sigues enamorada del imbécil que te embarazo y te abandono ¿Ok? He sido lo suficientemente claro. —

—Pero—

—Maldición, te digo que te amo y tu, que es lo que haces, decirme que amas a otro, por lo menos podías decirme que no y punto, no debías decirme nada mas—

—Sasuke, por favor entiéndeme un poco—

— ¿Entender que? Que eres una…—

— ¡SASUKE! Que rayos te pasa, Sakura vete a tu cuarto—

Cuando había llegado Mei, aquí. —Tú no te metas—

—No voy a permitir que le hables así— trato de imponer su presencia

—Desde cuando te importa—

—Desde que te has enamorado de ella, no voy a permitir que la trates mal, solo por un arrebato de ira de tu parte. Además sé que luego te arrepentirás—

—No lo entiendes, me siento tan mal, estoy, estoy roto—

—No, no lo estas, solo estas conmocionado, porque nunca en tu vida te han dicho que no y además porque nunca te has enamorado de alguien, así que por favor, recupera la compostura, me da asco verte así, arréglate, y vamos a salir. Naruto esta afuera con Hinata en el auto, esperándonos. Muévete —

— ¿Tu que harás?—

—Hablar con ella—

—Gracias, Mei— Me miro y sonrío. —Soy tu hermana ¿No?—

Esta parte de mi vida de llama "Roto". Digamos que una hora antes se llamaba "felicidad". Déjenme mostrarles.

_No me percate el momento exacto en el cual nuestros labios se estaban tocando, estábamos en el suelo, con lagrimas en los ojos y podría jurar que nunca en mi vida me habían y yo había besado de esa manera.  
Era un beso suave, pero intenso, cargado de arrepentimiento y de algo llamado amor.  
Era oficial, yo Uchiha Sasuke, estaba enamorado y de alguna forma perdidamente dañado._

— _¿Y quien es el?—_

—_Alguien de mi pasado, que a pesar de todo esta demasiado dentro de mi corazón—_

—_Y podrás olvidarlo—_

—_Debo hacerlo— Sonreí._

_Había pasado un buen rato, entre caricias suaves, acobijados en una parte del pasillo. _

_Me sentía en el paraíso, estaba tan cómodo entre sus piernas, sentía su respiración el fleco de mi cabello. Nuestras respiraciones equilibradas y livianas. Me sentía completo, sin dudas existenciales, sin problemas, querido e incluso protegido._

_Quería quedarme así, con ella, para siempre._

Pero déjenme recordarles, las cosas buenas no duran. Y la realidad estará siempre muy contenta de traerte de vuelta.

_Le tire un mechón de su largo cabello rosado. Ella se inclino y nos miramos a los ojos, durante mucho. Perdí la noción del tiempo. _

_Yo __**era**__ feliz._

—_Sakura— Dije suavemente y espere a que sus labios se entreabrieran para dar paso a sus palabras._

—_Si, Sasuke—_

—_Te Amo—_

_Creo que no estaba pensando en lo hacia o decía. Simplemente estaba tan feliz, que de una u otra manera, creo que necesite decírselo.  
Y claro, siendo yo. Nunca espere que nada malo ocurriese._

—_Sasuke, yo, no puedo amarte—_

_Contuve la respiración, espere a que completara esa oración, pero no quería, no quería escuchar el resto, pero sabia que si no lo escuchaba, me arrepentiría de por vida._

—_Yo, amo a alguien más—_

Creo que no logre comprender inmediatamente que. No había una oportunidad para mi, pero aun así. Como dicen "El amor te hace tonto y ciego"._  
_

_Yo insistí._

—_Y no vas a da una oportunidad a un tu y yo—_

—_Sasuke, por favor, entiende, no hay un tu y yo—_

_El aire del aquel largo pasillo se hizo pesado y sentí como si el espacio se hacia mas y mas pequeño y que me aplastaba contra el dolor de mi pecho. _

_Me moví de la posición en la que me encontraba y me recosté mirando al techo._

_El mundo es un lugar cruel, frío e injusto. Pero también luminoso, cálido y lleno de amor. Solo debes saber buscar, dijo una vez Naruto._

—_Sasuke, háblame, dime que estas bien. ¿Qué puedo hacer para ayudar?—_

_¿Ayudar? ¿Estar bien? Ayúdame a morir. Sentirme bien, estoy muriendo, estoy en un estado perplejo, estoy contemplando mi techo. Acabas de decirme que no tengo esperanzas, acabas de cortar las pequeñas alas que tenia para poder elevarme._

_¿Bien? ¿Ayudar? JÁ._

—_Pero podemos ser amigos, Sasuke —_

_¿Amigos? JÁ, hazme reír nuevamente por favor. ¿Amigos? ¿Amigos para que? Maldita sea._

—_A un amigo lo perdono, pero a ti te amo—_

_Porque esta vez agachas la mirada. Con cada hombre hay una como tú. Una que rompa ilusiones._

—_Sasuke—_

— _¿Que quieres?—_

— _¿Estas bien?—_

— _¿Bien? Hmp. Bien es poco, estoy perfecto y sabes que, me da igual, seamos amigos, esta bien, cero problemas. —_

—_Sabía que entrarías en razón—_

—_Entonces no hay ningún problema ¿Verdad?—_

_Hay una cosa que no te he dicho aún, que mis problemas, sabes que, se llaman Tú. Y solo por eso tú me ves hacerme el rudo, para poder sentirme un poquito mas seguro._

_Me has ilusionado, me has enamorado y solo para decir "Lo siento, no te quiero"_

_Y te me vas con esta historia entre tus dedos._

—_Ninguno— Sonreí fingidamente, cuando por dentro estaba destrozado a niveles altísimos._

Y ahora estaba en mi cuarto, vistiéndome, arreglándome en modo automático, de alguna manera, me sentia mucho mejor. Pero aun así, dolía y dolía mucho.

—Okei, todos listos, al auto— Dijo Mei

El viaje fue denso, y espantoso.

Una vez que llegamos al lugar, fuimos directamente a la entrada y Kabuto nos dejo pasar, por lo general, amo entrar sin hacer fila, viendo como todos los demás que la hacen, regañan o dicen cosas molestas.

Pero hoy. No.

Parecía alguien distinto. Cosa la cual Naruto noto. Hable con el. Acerca de lo que me pasaba y claro el muy baka solo tenia un solución, tomar como si no hubiera mañana.

Y bueno, digamos que no era mala idea y así lo hice.

Recuerdo haber tomado lo suficiente para que el club diera vueltas, había bailado con miles de chicas, había besado a unas, cuantas, quizás 6 o incluso mas. La estaba pasando genial, hasta que la vi.

Vi a MI Sakura bailando con un imbécil.

Me acerque a ellos, y tire a Sakura para que bailara conmigo, ella no opuso resistencia alguna, cada segundo estábamos mas pegados, la sentía en mi cuello.

Estábamos a centímetros de besarnos pero claro, siempre debe pasar algo y esta vez ese algo se llamaba Itachi muy borracho.

— ¡HEY! ERES IGUAL A MI HERMANO—

—ITACHI, SOY SASUKE— Dije algo cabreado

— ¿QUIEN?—

—TU HERMANO—

—ERES IGUAL A EL—

—JODER, SOY YO—

— ¿QUIEN?—

—SASUKE, ESTA DEMASIDO BORRACHO, VAMONOS MAS ALLA— dijo Sakura

—BUENA IDEA—

La tome de la mano y la lleve fuera de la pista de baile.

—MI HERMANO IGUAL SE LLAMA SASUKE, QUE COINCIDENCIA ¿OYE A DONDE VAS, NIÑO IGUAL A SASUKE?—

Lo escuche gritar. Imbécil.

Paso la noche muy rápido, converse todo lo que quedaba con Sakura, nunca había hablado tanto con una chica y de tantas cosas. Fue genial.

—Me la pones fácil— Dije yo

— ¿Qué cosa?—

—Quererte—

Ella bajo la mirada, se acercó a mí y me beso.

Bueno la noche termino yo en mi cama, sin saber como y sin recordar mucho.

—Sasuke, son las 7 vamos, levanta, a la escuela—

—Es sábado—

—Si, pero hoy es la excursión—

— ¡VALE!—

Me levante con bastante ánimo, pero igual era difícil, tenia una gran resaca.

Mire mi mano que tenia algo rayado y vi que era la letra de Naruto, la cual ponía "Nunca te rindas"

Sonreí. El idiota tenia toda la razón, él siempre consigue lo que quiere de esa manera y luego recordé parte de la conversación con el.

—_Ya me rechazo—_

— _¿Y?—_

—_Que me rechazo, no le gusto—_

—_Pero puedes gustarle—_

—_Sera difícil—_

—_No necesitas difícil necesitas posible y ya—_

— _¿Eh?_

—_No te rindas—_

Tome desayuno como una maquina, con una energía revitalizadora para todo el mundo.

— ¿Estas bien Sasuke, anoche, Mei y yo tuvimos que cargarte?—

—Bromeas bombón, estoy mejor que nunca—

— ¿De verdad?

—Sip—

—Sasuke, respecto a lo de —

—No digas mas, solo recuerda, terminaras enamoradísima de mi—

—Sasuke—

—Que te calles te estoy diciendo, yo no me rindo—

—Me encantas me juras amor y unas horas después besas a todo lo que camina—

—Soy humano y hombre y tenia alcohol en la sangre. Perdón—

Ambos reímos ante lo energético que estaba.

—OKEI, Sakura, Mei al auto, vámonos—

Salimos de la casa y en la entrada Sakura tropezó con un escalón y casi cae.

—Sakura, ¿Estas bien?— Le pregunto Mei

—Si, solo que no dormí, mucho—

—Y eso que llegamos, temprano, piensa que mi hermano, aun no llega— Dije yo

—No hables Sasuke, ahí viene—

—Vino caminando ¿Y el auto?—

—Nunca es adiós, cuando es una buena noche— susurraba Itachi, cuando de pronto se desplomo.

—Sasuke, se desmayo, ayúdame a entrarlo—

—Déjalo ahí, vamos a llegar tarde a la escuela, la excursión es hoy, ¿Recuerdas? Es importante—

— ¡JODER! Que es tu hermano—

—Vale, te ayudo—

Lo metimos en su cama. Nos subimos a mi auto y nos fuimos a la escuela.

Una vez ahí, nos encontramos con todos.

—Mei, te vas conmigo y Hinata verdad— Le dijo Naruto

—Si, porque Sasuke se va ir en auto con Sakura—

— ¿Así?— Pregunto Sakura

—Si, bonita, te vas a ir conmigo, quieras o no, por la fuerza si es necesario—

—Tranquilo, oficial, seré sumisa—

Me encantaba esa chica.

Nos subimos en mi auto, encendí la marcha del motor, Sakura se encargaba de la música. Y antes de que el bus, escolar se comenzara a mover.  
El motor de mi auto ya había rugido y dejado tras de si una estela de polvo.

—Lindo auto—

—A que si—

— ¿Qué son esas pastillas azules de ahí?—

—Son Skitles, es que solo me gustan las azules—

— Que curioso—

—Eso crees—

—Sip—

—Y…—

—Tranquila no es necesario que estés hablando—

—Vale, gracias—

Estuvimos la primera hora solo cantando las canciones y moviéndonos la ritmo de la música, en el fondo solo comunicándonos de forma no verbal.

—El maldito camino esta totalmente destrozado—

—Si, lo note—

El camino estaba hecho polvo, si los hermosos amortiguadores de mi auto apenas podían con el camino, me imagino el viejo autobús de la escuela.

— Voy a tomar la ruta 5, esta bien para ti—

—Es más largo—

—Si, pero el camino esta pavimentado—

—Si seguro—

—Vale—

Cambie de ruta. Y fue un viaje largo y agotador.

* * *

—Señor Sai, ¿Que ruta tomamos?—

—La ruta 5 es mas larga pero es más cómoda—

—Seguro—

—Te alcanzare y te llevare conmigo, mi ángel—

* * *

Hace rato me sentia excitadísimo y no tenia idea de porque, mientras mas nervioso estaba mas pastillas comía. Me había comido solo tres y ya estaba con una erección de la puta madre.

Me pareció sospechoso y revise las pastillas y de las cuales la mayoría eran Skitles pero las otras 2 eran viagra. ¿Quizás cuanto viagra he tomado? Voy a morir.

Me llegaba a doler de lo muy excitado que estaba.

—Sasuke ¿Estas bien?—

—Excelente—

—No lo pareces, ese cojín no te incomoda para conducir, ¿Te lo quito?—

— ¡NO! Estoy bien así—

Maldición, ¿Por qué mierda había viagra en mis Skitles?

Un momento

—_Bueno, familia, voy a comprar algo en la farmacia—_

— _¿Viagra?— Dijo Sasuke — ¿Lo necesitas para ti hermanito menor? Que pena, te he dicho que pares de fumar, pues te deja impotente—_

Itachi, quien mas. Me las va a pagar caro, cuando llegue a casa.

En ese momento se nos atravesó un ciervo y tuve que frenar el auto y claro por la inercia el cojín se fue al piso.

Sakura me miro y estoy seguro que se fijo solo en mi pantalón porque se puso rojísima y miro inmediatamente hacia otro lado.

—¿Sakura estas bien?— Pregunte inocentemente

—No soy yo la que debería preguntar eso, viste tu pantalón—

—Estabas viendo mi entrepierna, que pervertida Sakura, no me lo esperaba de ti—

—No, cambies el tema Uchiha ¿Por qué rayos tienes una erección?—

—Fue una broma de Itachi. Puso viagra en las pastillas azules de Skitles—

— ¡Dios mio!—

— ¡QUE! —

—Que yo también comí. ¿Qué les pasa a las mujeres si toman viagra?—

—No tengo la menor idea—

Reímos ante la pregunta.

Seguí conduciendo hasta que se pincho una rueda. Genial. Pensé.

—Se ha pinchado una rueda— Dijo Sakura

—No la verdad ha estornudado— Solo quería molestarla

—No molestes, señor erección de por vida—

—Muy graciosa, no te imaginas lo que duele y molesta, además debo cambiar un neumático así. Así que silencio—

—Te ayudo, yo también se cambiar neumáticos—

—Vale, saca la rueda de repuesto de la parte de atrás—

—Okei—

Esto si lo hubiera visto alguien desde fuera parecía la comedia de los tres chiflados.

Y como es una escena cómica, uno puede imaginarse lo que va a ocurrir.

Veamos de mejor manera el escenario, estamos en una carretera la cual esta bordeada por el mar. Es decir en un acantilado, en el cual es muy probable que se caigan cosas que ruedan.

Pero claro se me ocurrió demasiado tarde

— ¡Ay! Pesa— Grito Sakura, mientras la rueda de repuesto se escurría de sus manos y comenzaba a rodar cuesta abajo

Y yo en mi estado no ayudaba mucho, trate de correr pero literalmente me apreté un testículo con la pierna y caí rendido del dolor.

Y obviamente Sakura en vez de perseguir la rueda, fue a socorrerme a mi.

Escena final: Yo tenía una erección enorme, estamos sin una rueda y habíamos perdido la de repuesto que finalmente cayo al mar después de correr cuesta abajo y para rematar hacia un calor de los mil infiernos.

—Anímate Sasuke, podría ser—

—No te atrevas a terminar esa frase, cada vez que se dice eso, las cosas empeoran—

—De acuerdo—

— ¿Y que hacemos?—

—Pues, pedir una grúa, trae mi teléfono—

Cuando Sakura se levanto a buscarlo en el auto recordé una imagen mental de esta mañana.

Naruto me había llamado a las 6 de la mañana, yo conteste y colgué y luego tire el teléfono lejos y luego de eso me despertó Mei y salí muy motivado de mi casa, por lo cual no tenía mi teléfono.

—Sasuke, no lo encuentro—

—Y posiblemente no lo encuentres—

— ¿Por qué ?—

—Me lo he dejado en casa—

—Maldición y que hacemos—

— ¿Y tú móvil?—

—No tengo saldo disponible—

—Okei, no sé que hacer, soy un niño de ciudad, soy automático y tecnológico, sin nada de esas cosas no sé que hacer—

—Y tienes una erección enorme—

—Si, gracias, por recordármelo, y tengo una erección enorme—

Estábamos sentados en media carreta, solos y desolados sin esperanza de regresar a la sociedad normal, cuando una limosina se detuvo, abrió la puerta y de esta apareció un muchacho de piel clara, cabello color ónix, muy bien vestido.

Puso una sonrisa muy cínica a mi parecer, mire a Sakura quien estaba atónita, oh, vamos no era guapo.

—Sai—

Salió de sus labios y mi corazón se detuvo, era el.

Él era el tipo que tenía su corazón, corazón por el cual yo estaba luchando.

—Tiempo sin vernos— Le dijo el a Sakura, extendiéndole una mano.

* * *

UHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HH! chan-chan

Mira ha ocurrido un milagro me obligue a actualizar hoy, incluso cuando deberia estar haciendo otras cosas, bueno el capitulo me quedo cortisimo a mi parecer, falta muchoooooooooooooooo por contar aun.

Y bueno acuérdense mientras mas **REVIEW** reciba mas rapido actualizo.

y PREGUNTAAAAAAAAAAAA : ¿que les gustaria que hiciera sasuke?

Bueno byebye :) disfruten del cap. ;)


	8. Viernes, Excursión y Encuentro Final

**Viernes, La Excursión y el Encuentro Parte 3**

* * *

_¿Cómo será su amor? Amor conmigo, cómo ha de ser: espectador, testigo o superado actor del viejo drama?_

_Julia Prilutzky_

* * *

Tú giras y giras una y otra vez en mi cabeza.  
Realmente sentías las palabras que dijiste  
Es lo que tengo que sabes.  
¿Debo irme o debo quedarme?  
Muéstrame la verdad  
¿Realmente va a haber un tu y yo?

Sakura…dime la verdad habrá un tu y yo.

—Sai— Susurro ella una vez más, podría jurar de que si volvía a escuchar su nombre vomitaría. No se si estaba mareado por el calor o por la erección de mi pantalón o simplemente por la dramática escena que estaba presenciando esto solo pasa en las películas, pensé, al parecer me había equivocado.

Ahí estaba él. El galante y héroe de la escena, en cambio yo, el chico, su amigo, el que esta enamorado de ella y para estar a su lado solo se hace su amigo ya que ella esta enamorado de otro. Y para decir algo mejor, aquel "otro" estaba frente a mí y me miraba.

— ¿Estas bien, amigo, te ayudo?— El cabrón se había atrevido a llamarme amigo, esto estaba mas allá de mi comprensión y mi buena fe y paciencia.

—Seguro amigo— Dije en un tono amenazador. El cual el ignoro de manera épica, dirigiéndose solo a Sakura, le tendió la mano la cual encantada esta la recibió.

—Y díganme que hacen aquí, en medio de la carretera— pregunto el imbécil

—Pues pasando el rato, por si no lo has notado yo y mi prominente erección queremos privacidad y pues me baje del auto a tomar sol y charlar con ella—

El pálido arqueo una ceja y sonrió ladino.

—Pues si es así— Dijo imitando mi tono —Tu y tu erección pueden quedarse tranquilos y solos, mientras Sakura me acompaña ¿Verdad querida?—

Ella solo asintió, cosa que me daño profundamente, así de sencillo, cuando a mi me había costado un mundo que ella saliera una vez conmigo y de hecho había dicho que no.

Estaba frustrado dolido y no los quería ver mas.

—Si, esta bien, váyanse y déjenme, no me importa realmente— El sonrió y Sakura por primera vez me miro.

—Pero Sasuke, ven con nosotros, y así pedimos una grúa para tu coche—

—No, gracias— Maldito orgullo, claro que quería ir, no podía dejarla sola, pero mi virilidad estaba en juego y no perdería.

—Ves preciosa el esta bien, vámonos, le llamo una grúa en el camino—

—No, sabes que, déjame llamar a mi hermana para que venga por mi ¿Vale?—

—Pero Mei….— Intento decir Sakura —Cállate vale— le dije yo.

El me tendió su gran y poderoso teléfono ¡Maldición! Hasta su teléfono era mejor que el mio.

Marque el numero de Mei y espere, se demoro en contestar.

—Mei, soy Sasuke, cuento corto estoy varado en medio de la nada y tenemos un código 868. Mmm, si, es para no creérselo, si tenias razón, cosas así si pueden pasar, vale, vale, me ayudas, genial, eres la mejor hermana del mundo—

Le estire el teléfono de vuelta —Gracias— Dije mirándolo de manera intimidante

—Mei-chan, vendrá por ti—

—Sip, pueden irse— Maldito orgullo una vez mas, porque siempre me haces decir cosas que no quiero.

—Ok, Sakura querida sube, vamos—

—No, esperaremos a que Sasuke se vaya, además yo debo llegar con el, estamos de excursión—

—Bueno, esperaremos a que Sasuke se vaya y te llevare a tu excursión ¿Esta bien eso para ti Sakura ?— Dijo con cara de pocos amigos, este tipo me caía cada vez mas mal.

—Y como te paso esa erección de nuevo, amiguito— Basta, esto se acaba aquí.

No se como pero me había abalanzado contra el, y lo tenia contra el suelo, golpeándolo.

* * *

—Naruto, ¿me prestas tu jeep? —

— ¿Para que?—

—Sasuke, me llamo esta tirando en la ruta 5, mi GPS lo localizo y además hay código 868—

— ¿De verdad? ¿Código 868? Pensé que nunca pasaría —

—De hecho yo tampoco, pero es genial—

— ¿A dónde van?—

—A Hinata, Sasuke esta tirado y vamos por el, ¿Quieres acompañarnos?—

—No, vayan ustedes y por cierto ¿Código 868?—

—Cuando éramos pequeños usábamos códigos para identificar en los problemas que nos metíamos y para ver las soluciones—

—Y el código 868 es..—

—La chica que te gusta que esta enamorada de otro de encontró con ese otro y están los tres en el mismo espacio vital— Explico Naruto

—De hecho, Hinata, Naruto y yo lo inventamos y Sasuke pensó que nunca funcionaria y mira las ironías de la vida—

—Él fue el primero en utilizarlo—

—Bueno ¿Nos vamos?—

—Vale, nos vemos luego Hinata —

Naruto y Mei, subieron al todo terreno de Naruto, un gran Jeep marca Jeep naranjo cubierto de barro por las constantes excursiones del rubio a los terrenos de motocross.

* * *

— ¡Sasuke basta!—

— ¡¿Por qué lo defiendes?!—

—No es obvio niño mimado— BAM un golpe mas en su cabeza, lo tenia contra el suelo y seguía golpeándolo, algo me decía que debía parar, pero mi brazo simplemente no podía, lo odiaba, lo envidiaba, él era todo lo que yo quería, el tenia todo lo que yo era en ese momento.

Y odiaba sentirme como un idiota celoso.

—Déjalo Sakura, que mas patético, puede ser—

— ¡Sai! No lo provoques—

Me levante del suelo y mi erección ya no estaba, al menos algo bueno comenzaba a pasar, de pronto vi el Jeep naranjo de Naruto y me anime un poco mas, cosas buenas comenzaban a pasar.

—Posees muy poca paciencia, Sasuke-kun— Fue un tono tan burlón que de no ser porque Mei se bajaba corriendo del jeep de Naruto, lo habría golpeado otra vez.

— ¿Te has peleado? ¿Qué les has hecho a mi hermano estúpido de mierda?— Mei intento lanzarse contra el, pero entre Naruto y yo la sujetamos.

—Vaya, Sasuke tu hermana es igual de salvaje que tu— Naruto y Mei me sujetaron a mi.

—Y tu amigo que hace, es hombre o mujer— Sujetamos a Naruto entre Mei y yo.

—Imbécil, Sasuke vámonos— dijo Naruto, tirando de mi manga.

Comencé a caminar en esta escena súper dramática, en la cual un pedacito de mi corazón albergaba la esperanza de que Sakura se volviera conmigo y me gritara que me amaba, que todo era un error. Pero una vez más, estaba equivocado.

Ella subió en la limosina del idiota y yo en la parte trasera del jeep de Naruto.

Todo fue como un slow motion. Todo pasó en forma lenta, ambos vehículos comenzaron su movimiento y mis ojos se encontraron con los de ella, y por unos instantes vi caer una lágrima de sus ojos, pueden que los míos me engañen, pero prefiero creer que estaba dolida.

Íbamos en el camino, nadie dijo nada y lo agradecí de corazón estaba destrozado. ¿Qué tiene el que yo no?

—Tiene una historia, Sasuke, entiéndela un poco— Dijo Mei leyendo mi mente

—Entender mis polainas, no quiero entender nada, la quiero para mi— Dije haciendo un puchero

—Sasuke suenas como un niño pequeño, no seas egoísta, además si ella te quiere volverá—

— ¿Y si no?— pregunte preocupado, pero no obtuve respuesta.

Y antes el silencio que se formo Naruto no encontró anda mejor que encender la radio.

Y claro la letra de la canción que ahí tocaban no me ayudo en lo más mínimo. _"Cómo es él en que lugar se enamoró de ti ¿De dónde es? ¿A que dedica el tiempo libre?  
Pregúntale porque ha robado un trozo de mi vida. Es un ladrón que me a robado todo"_

_Arréglate mujer, se te hace tarde y llévate el paraguas por si llueve. Él te estará esperando para amarte y yo estaré celoso de perderte y abrígate, te sienta bien ese vestido gris. Sonríete, que no sospeche que has llorado y déjame que vaya preparando mi equipaje. Perdóname si te hago otra pregunta._

Solloce una vez, muy despacio y Naruto apago la radio.

—Esta bien llorar, Sasuke— Dijo Naruto, pero yo no quería llorar.

—No quiero— termine la oración y las lagrimas bajaron de mi cara, yo no era así, voy a perecer una niña, nunca había llorado tantas veces seguidas, me sentia tan triste y frustrado. ¿Por qué él y no yo?

Naruto detuvo el auto y Mei se bajo y se subió en la parte de atrás conmigo, me abrazo y comenzó a cantar una nana que siempre cantaba cuando estábamos tristes de niños.

Y el auto siguió su rumbo y Sakura hizo su elección y yo aquí, inundándome en la pena de perderte.

* * *

— ¿Ahora te gustan los niños escolares? ¿Desde cuando? Pensé que te gustaban los hombres y no niñitos mimados—

—No lo conoces, Sai—

—Y no quiero conocerlo—

—Puedes llevarme a la excursión por favor—

—Puedo saber porque llorabas tanto—

—No te importa—

—Te recuerdo que todo lo que te pase me importa—

— ¿Importarte?—

—Si—

—Te enteraste de que estaba embarazada y me dejaste—

—Eso no fue lo que paso—

— ¿Así y que fue lo que pasó?—

—Tu sabes que mi padre es de la mafia, bueno él me dijo que me alejara de ti, porque corrías peligro y así lo hice y es por eso que ahora estas bien—

— ¿Bien? No tienes idea de cuanto lo pase mal—

—Y que te ha pasado, criar a un niño no puede ser tan difícil—

—No, no lo es, pero perderlo si—

La cara del muchacho quedo por el piso. Su reacción fue mirarla, tomarla por los brazos y delicadas lágrimas cayeron suavemente por sus mejillas blancas.

— ¿Que?—

—Eso querías saber, querías saber que tan mal lo pase, pues fue horrible—

—Siempre estuve ahí para ti, porque no llamaste—

— ¿Llamar? Cuando te necesite de verdad no estabas en ninguna parte para ser encontrado, nunca estuviste realmente ahí —

—Sakura, yo lo siento—

—No, Sai, Yo lo siento—

— ¿Y como paso? —

—Unos hombres me robaron el móvil y yo me resistí y bueno me golpearon. Y gracias por estar ahí también—

—Sakura, yo realmente lo siento—

—Sabes, una vez un viejo chino le dijo a su discípulo que rompiera un plato, este por supuesto lo hizo así, el maestro le dijo que le pidiera disculpas al plato, este lo hizo y dime, ¿el plato volvió a estar como antes? —

—Sakura, yo…. —

— ¿Que? Lo sientes, no sabes que yo lo siento más, porque estoy tan encandilada contigo que ni siquiera noto que Sasuke esta a mi lado, él me quiere de verdad y quiero volver a su lado—

—Así y él te toca como yo—

—Sai, aléjate de mí—

Y de un momento a otro el muchacho se abalanzo sobre ella, quitándole la ropa y por supuesto a forzarla a algo que ella no deseaba.

* * *

Estábamos tomando helado con Mei y Naruto en una gasolinera y debo admitir que realmente me sentia mucho mejor, creo que estoy pasando por un momento de mi adolescencia demasiado complejo y en el que las hormonas me juegan malas pasadas, yo no soy así.  
Me gustaba lo que yo era antes de conocerla y no quiero que alguien me cambie.

Yo no soy segundo plato de nadie.

Si ella me quiere volverá, si vuelvo, bien y si no, soy un Uchiha, sobreviviré.

Y además si vuelve….Nada será igual.

No quiero perdonarla, yo no perdono, ella me hizo demasiado daño y yo no estoy de juguete.

—Quita esa cara, tigre— Dijo Naruto, —Estamos juntos ¿No? —

—Si, no es eso lo mas importante Sasuke—

—Si, tienen razón, sobreviviré, gracias, no se que haría sin ustedes—

—Dios, no siguas, llorare— Dijo mi hermana, sobreactuando

—Quiero estar siempre con ustedes— Dijo yo sobreactuando una vez mas

—Los amo— Dijo Naruto

Nos miramos, nos abrazamos y nos reímos, si, somos los mejores amigos del mundo.

Cuando nos subimos al jeep ya era de noche y llegamos demasiado de noche al campamento, la profesora se enojo con todos menos con Naruto, que era el novio de su ahijada. Ósea Hinata.

Habíamos hecho las tiendas, y estamos dentro comiendo, Naruto, yo, Hinata y Mei. Cuando escuchamos un auto y todos se ubicaron de mejor manera para ver quien era.

Y bueno la reina y el rey. Sakura y Sai.

Ambos se bajaron, ella estaba algo triste, él le tomo la mano y deposito un beso sobre ella, y se subió en su fea limosina y se fue.  
Todos se abalanzaron sobre Sakura para preguntar, pero ella me vio y se digirió directamente hacia a mi.

Antes de que ella pudiera llegar hasta mi, Naruto y Mei le cerraron el paso.

Lo pensé un segundo y si, me rendí. —Déjenla pasar, estoy bien chicos. Gracias—

Ella se abrió paso entre ambos, tomo mi mano y me llevo un poco mas lejos de la sociedad, todos estaban mirándonos.

—Sasuke, yo lo siento, lamento dañarte—

—Ya, y crees que eso me basta, no quiero tus disculpas— Orgullo una vez mas, cuando mi corazón dice "Si te perdono, dejare que me hagas todo el daño que quieras pero quedate"

—Sasuke, escúchame, Sai es un idiota—

—Y por supuesto la chica se va con el idiota y no con el chico que la ama—

—Sasuke yo…—

—De verdad de no quiero tu perdon—

—Sasuke, por favor, escúchame—

—Vale—

— ¿Eh?—

—Te escucho—

—Oh, es que la verdad no tenia nada que decir es solo que pensé que no me escucharías—

Mi mano se movió sola, nunca en mi vida había levantado mano contra una mujer, pero mi mano se movió totalmente por si sola.

El estruendo fue demasiado fuerte, di vuelta su cara y ella me miro con lágrimas

—No, no serás la victima de esto ahora, yo soy el que fue dañado, el ultrajado, el sufrido—

Sakura se sobo la mejilla, arqueo una ceja y me miro — ¿Que?— dije yo.

—Sabes si quiera lo que es ultrajado—

— ¡MATATE, SAKURA! — Yo era un tomate al rojo vivo, lo único que quería era salir disparado de ahí.

—Ay, Sasuke, no sabes, ¿verdad?—

—No caeré en tus trucos de manipulación, bruja, no me cambies el tema—

—No cambio nada—

Ella me miro durante varios segundos, para luego tomar mi cara entre sus manos y plantar un beso lo suficientemente caliente, como para que mi erección volviera.

Pero no estaba para eso, yo estaba enojado y no podría resolver esto solo con un beso y un abrazo así de apretado, que, uh, esta chica es lo máximo. Pero no.

Debo mantenerme digno, no caeré en sus trucos.

Me libere de sus brazos como pude y salí corriendo hacia el bosque.

Sakura miro el camino que tomo el Uchiha, sonrió ladinamente

—Listo o no, Uchiha-san, ahí voy. Créeme que te encontrare—

* * *

—Shin-kun, te tengo una noticia muy interesante—

—Dime de que se trata—

—Tu hermano menor se ha reunido nuevamente con esa mocosa de Haruno—

—Vaya, vaya, que el no entiende ¿verdad?. Ya se, que tal si vamos a hacerle una visita—

—Me parece una idea genial—

* * *

—¿Y Itachi cual de estos es tu auto?—

—Papá, de verdad no lo se, todos son iguales, y están todos arruinados. Porque mejor no me compras uno nuevo—

—Si, te voy a comprar uno nuevo, pero quiero que reconozcas ..oh, espera mi teléfono—

—Si, claro, atiende—

— ¿Hijo?—

—Si, papá—

—Por que el hombre del banco dice que mi tarjeta no tiene monto y que además debo pagar más de 16.000.000yen—

—Je, je, todo tiene una muy buena explicación—

—Me imagino—

— ¿Lo siento?—

—No hay auto para ti—

— ¡Pero papá!—

—Trabaja y te daré uno nuevo—

— ¿¡TRABAJAR YO!?—

—Tengo un trabajo muy bueno para ti—

—Algo me dice que no es agradable, ¿verdad?—

—No, hijito, no es agradable—

—Rayos—

* * *

Bueno, sorri por el capitulo pequeño pero queria actualizar y muero de sueño una vez mas. bueno las cosas esta picante

Ahora agradecimientos:

yuno hatsune: Que bueno :) sigue leyendo que la cosa esta que arde.

Danny: Que decir para ti, mil gracias y tranqui que esto esta pero caliente caliente, que tal la paliza que le dio sasuke a sai ¿Genial? ¿No?

Antu2309: Tu eres la razon por la que este fic tiene tanto reviews y creeme que amo todos y cada uno de ellos, gracias y mil gracias espero que te guste el nuevo capitulo.

Saakuraa: Gracias :) Muchas gracias y espero que sigas leyendo.

Sasusaku fr: Tranqui si cada vez me demoro menos en subir capitulos, aunque sean cortitos seguire subiendo.

Dragonfly735: Graciaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa aaaaas :) siempre estas ahi y de verdad gracias !

Bueno, las preguntas de siempre ¿Que paso entre sai y sakura? ¿Que le haran a sakura? ¿En que trabajo estara metido itachi? ¿y Sasuke lograra arreglar su orgullo y decir lo que realmente siente? ¿Naruto es un idiota pero el mejor amigo del mundo? jajaja pobre naruto si lo amo.

OK Aclaraciones, respecto a sasuke, si esta exagerando pero si no lo hace no hay drama, ademas me gusta ponerlo como nena llorona, excepto cuando hay lemon ahi la cosa cambia ;) no se si me entienden.

Bueno sin mas que decir me retiro y **REEEEVIEEEEEWWW** GENTE que si no no escribo !


	9. La Verdad Os Hará Libres

**La Verdad Os Hará libres**

* * *

_Perdonar es el valor de los valientes. Solamente aquel que es bastante fuerte para perdonar una ofensa, sabe amar._

* * *

No es extraño, siento celos y espero que me pida perdón…cuando ni siquiera somos algo…besarse un par de veces no significa ser algo, si fuera por eso, yo tendría muchos algos por ahí.

Hay algo que nunca entenderé, porque no enamoramos, porque mejor no nos sacamos las emociones de una vez, no seria todo mas sencillo.

Estoy sentado en una laguna, mirando la noche, me gustaría decir la luna, pero hoy no hay luna.  
Yo solía creer la filosofía de Naruto de nunca digas nunca, y esas mierdas motivacionales, pero creo que estoy demasiado desmotivado como para seguir sus consejos, que siempre me llevan a lugares y situaciones incomodas.

Tus palabras resuenan en mi cabeza como martillos contra la estaca que clavan en mi corazón pedazo a pedazo. Quiero que se detengan ¿Qué debo hacer? Me siento adolorido, fatigado y exhausto. Pensar en ti me agota.

¿Cómo detengo la histeria que me hacen sentir tus palabras? ¿Qué debo hacer para sentirme vivo? ¿Querías ayudarme? Pues solo trajiste desolación y desconcierto a mi vida.

Si, esa es la palabra, histeria. Ella me pone histérico. Y aun así, me gusta.

—Sasuke, hablemos ¿Si? —

Estaba esperando que viniera, pensaba disculparla, pero que me ruegue un poco, no seria nada malo o ¿si? —No, deseo hablar contigo, puedes retirarte—

— ¿Perdón, estoy tratando de ser amable, sabes—

—Que egocéntrica, todo es lo que tú quieres —

—¿Que?—

—Eso, egoísta, eso es lo que eres, además eres una tonta—

— ¿Tonta?—

—Si, tonta, que chica en su sano juicio se sube al auto de su ex, que la daño profundamente. Para mi eres tonta—

—Pues estas enamorado de esta tonta, como lo hayas—

—Así, pues sabes que, me arrepiento, ya no te amo—

—No puedes retirar algo así—

—Sabes quien soy. Uchiha Sasuke, bombón, hago lo que quiero cuando quiero, y obsérvame, ya no te amo y punto—

—Y yo soy la egocéntrica—

—Pues si, eso se nota con solo mirarte—

—Te pasas, Uchiha—

—Así y que harás Haruno, vas a llorar—

—Tal vez lo haga—

—Aquí espero—

Me sentí culpable cuando vi unas lagrimas caer de sus mejillas, di un paso hacia a ella, pero me detuve, recordé lo que hace Mei, ella llora para que le pongan atención. En general es una táctica muy usada entre muchas mujeres.

Pero como yo soy un ser muy sabio, no caeré tan fácilmente.

—Sabes— Escuche que su sollozo se detuvo, lo sabia, manipuladora. —Tu llanto me molesta, interrumpe los bellos sonidos de la noche, podrías ir por favor a llorar mas lejos—

Ella levanto la vista, y sus ojos estaban inyectados de ira, tomo una piedra y me la lanzo

— ¡SASUKE IDIOTA! — Y se fue de ahí corriendo.

—Loca—

— ¡IDIOTA!— escuche de más lejos, suspire, que agotador.

* * *

—Pero papa….—

—Itachi, nada—

—Como mesero ¿Yo?—

—La gente normal lo hace—

—Ahí es donde esta el problema papá, ¡YO NO SOY NORMAL!—

—Sigue así, y te pongo como barrendero—

—Vale, y ¿cuanto me pagan?—

—1750yen más el IVA te queda como 1600—

— ¿¡QUE!? Y esperas que viva con tan poco—

—La gente normal lo hace y eso les debe durar un mes—

—Papá no se en que mundo vives, es imposible que eso les dure un mes, ese dinero vale la camisa mas barata que tengo, si es que vale tan poco, eso vale un trago y te lo repito ¡NO SOY NORMAL!—

El señor Fugaku había tenido mas que paciencia, lo tomo por la oreja y lo bajo a su altura mirándolo amenazadoramente. —Mira, te callas y lo haces, vale—

—Buenos días, él es Itachi-san señor Fugaku —

Recomponiendo la compostura —Si, Ami, él es mi hijo y necesito que le ayudes en este trabajo que es muy flojo, algo tonto e inmaduro—

— ¡HEY!—

—Seguro, un placer Itachi-san, mi nombre es Ami Kanazawa y soy la gerente del local—

Itachi la escaneo de pies a cabeza, era una chica muy linda, algo sosa pero linda con la ropa adecuada, seria una belleza. En su rostro se enmarco una sonrisa —Un placer bombón— Dijo tomándole la mano y depositando un beso en esta. Mientras la muchacha se sonrojaba.

—Ami, mi hijo es un mujeriego, se tira todo lo que camina, así que cuidado, te lo digo porque eres una chica con principios y metas para el futuro. Bueno los dejo, suerte—

Itachi le lanzo una mirada asesina, pero que el hombre ignoro, se subió a su auto donde lo esperaba su mujer.

— ¿Y?—

—Caerá, esa pobre niña, ya esta condenada—

— ¿Qué haremos con el?—

—Ni idea—

* * *

—Shin, ya se donde se encuentra la niña—

—Vale, envíale unos hombres a que la asusten un poco—

— ¿Asustarla?—

—Envía a los mismos hombres que la golpearon la primera vez—

—Seguro, señor—

—Y preocúpate de que Sai este ocupado, muy ocupado—

—Seguro señor y que hago con el otro muchacho—

— ¿Otro? Que no se meta—

* * *

—Suiguetsu eres un idiota, ¡TE ODIO!—

—Ay, Karin, que más quieres que te diga, lo siento—

—Eres un idiota, fuera de mi vista—

Estaba sentado en una mesa leyendo o bueno, tratando de leer, cuando una de mis ex novias comenzó a discutir con su novio actual.  
No es que a mi me guste escuchar lo que las personas dicen…pero esta pelea en particular me podría ser útil.

La pelea termino con Karin golpeando a Suiguetsu y este saliendo de la escena, dejando a la pobrecita muchacha triste en el suelo. Y como Papá-Sasuke es tan bueno, iré en su rescate.

—Hey, Karin, tranquila…es un idiota— Dije con mi voz amable

—Sasuke-kun, tienes razón, no debimos haber terminado—

— ¡Que coincidencia! Yo estaba pensando exactamente lo mismo— Si claro.

— ¿De verdad? ¿Me quieres? Digo ¿Quieres volver?— Mi mente se reía, Dios, que malo soy.

—Pero por supuesto, si no, no te lo diría, Karin, te quiero mucho—

Ella salto a mis brazos como lo pegote que era, ya recuerdo porque termine con ella. Trate de sonreír, cuando esta me planto un beso que nos dejo a ambos en el suelo, iba a romper el beso, cuando vi que venia Mei con Sakura. Perrrfecto.

La tome por la cintura intentado hacer ese beso mas creíble, la cara de Mei era impagable, y bueno Sakura, solo siguió caminando.

—Vale, Sasuke, no te ha funcionado. Oye zorra, te molestaría dejar a mi hermano en paz—

Me logre levantar, ayude a Karin.

—Perdóname, bonita tendrás que acostumbrarte, somos novios de nuevo—

Mei suspiro —Te saldrá cara esta, Sasuke, algún día, todas se vendrán en tu contra—

— ¿Que?—

—Nada, hermano idiota—

Efectivamente, Sakura me ignoro durante casi dos días, dos días en los cuales yo era fiel a mi nueva "novia" estaba para arriba y para abajo con ella y ya me estaba cansando de ella, era tan latosa.

Necesitaba algo que me animara así que fui en busca de mi novio comediante. Naruto.

Entre en su tienda y bueno, hay cosas que uno no desea ver. Como Hinata sobre Naruto sin ropa, siempre supe que Hinata tenía una delantera increíble, pero bueno, salí disparado del lugar, a ellos ni les importo. Pervertidos.

Estaba caminando solo, cuando me encontré a la chica que deseaba ver.

— ¿Y ya dejaste de quererme Uchiha?—

—Si, que no ves—

—No, la verdad no veo—

— ¿Celosa?—

— ¿Yo?

—Si, tu, cerecito—

—No, pobre patán—

— ¿Patán yo?—

—No, el árbol de atrás tuyo—

—Uf, menos mal, pensé que me llamabas patán a mí—

— ¡PUES CLARO QUE A TI IDIOTA!—

Comencé a reírme, verla enojada, era graciosísimo

—Sasuke— Deje de reír —Perdóname, no se porque me fui con Sai, no se porque te deje solo, de verdad que no lo se. Lo siento—

—No se, si debo perdonarte Sakura—

—Sasuke, por favor—

—Además, que pasa, con todo esto, tú y yo no somos nada—

—No, tienes razón, dejémoslo así, bueno, me iré a dormir, adiós—

La vi correr, esta vez podría asegurar que lloraba y no era para atraer mi atención.

De acuerdo, esta vez, me sentí culpable.

—Hey, viejo, estará bien—

—Naruto—

—El mismo, que le pasa a mi novio favorito—

— ¿Tienes otro?—

—Podría ser— Lo golpee en el hombro —Malo—

—La pregunta del millón, ¿Estas bien?—

—La respuesta de una niña, no tengo la menor idea—

—Vale, eso esta bien—

—Por cierto, Naruto, tu novia tiene un cuerpo de la puta madre— Naruto se sonrojo y luego estallo en carcajadas, creo que era eso lo que me faltaba, estar con mi mejor amigo.

—Te eh extrañado Naruto—

— ¿Si? Pues tu nueva novia te debe tener muy ocupado ¿No?—

—si, bueno—

—Vas a contarme—

—Solo quería sacarle celos a Sakura—

— ¿Y funciono?—

—No, solo logre que se alejara más de mí—

—Te acuerdas cuando nos conocimos…..déjame recordarte como fue—

—Si, me acuerdo, no me lo cuentes otra vez. Ese es uno de mis mejores recuerdos, junto cuando tu abuela nos suspendió a ambos por golpear a ese chico—

—Bueno ya que arruinaste una historia, ¿Yo te agradaba antes de conocerme?—

—No, es mas, me caías muy mal—

—Es lo mismo de mi lado—

— ¿Ya y?—

—Tú te negabas a conocerme, por orgullo—

—Vale, ya entendí, lo que me quieres decir, es que me trague mi orgullo y corra a sus pies y le pida que sea mi novia ¿Verdad?—

—Bueno, no exactamente así—

—Nah, ya se arreglaran las cosas—

—Si sigues así, las cosas se irán volando—

—Naruto, ya, deja de hablar como tu abuelo cuando se pone serio y explica cosas de la vida, dímelo sin cuentos ni metáforas—

—La vida es más divertida con cuentos—

—Vale, vale, cuéntame uno de tus cuentos—

—Había una vez un hombre que todas las mañanas se levantaba e iba a rezar al templo. Se arrodillaba y le decía a Dios. "Dios, por favor, por favor, hazme millonario" y así todos los días, y un dia el hombre iba bajando la montaña y Dios lo detuvo en el camino y le dijo "Por favor, por favor, compra un boleto de lotería"—

—Ya y…se hizo millonario o no—

— ¡SASUKE! Lo que debes aprender no es que se hizo millonario, es que si quieres que algo pase, debes hacerlo pasar, las cosas que mas deseas no vienen a ti solo porque si—

— ¿Cómo Hinata?—

—Jeje, Si, como Hinata, ella no vino a mí, bueno algo así…pero en tu caso no te pasara así—

—Gracias, que buen amigo—

—No, no, no me refiero a eso. ¡MALDICION! Haces que todo lo lindo que te dije se vaya por el carajo—

—Vamos cual es la enseñanza de tu cuento—

—Si quieres algo, No lo pidas, consíguelo por tu cuenta, Hazlo y tendrás éxito—

—Eso es de un anime—

— ¡SASUKE!—

— ¿¡QUE!?—

—Eso no es lo que importa—

—Vale, si comprendo, debo crear mi oportunidad para triunfar—

—Exacto—

—Y Naruto….tambien ¿Te gusta Eureka Seven?—

—Si…. —

— ¿Sabias que hay un segunda parte?—

—Sasuke—

— ¿Si?—

—Ve a hablar con Sakura ¿vale?—

—Gracias, amigo, eso hare—

—Vale, que la suerte este contigo colega—

—Gracias ah, y Naruto, Feliz Aniversario con Hinata—

—Gracias—

Cuando se marcho me sentí realmente bien, quería a montones a ese imbécil, pero desde cuando se había vuelto tan inteligente y yo tan idiota.  
Bueno será…  
La verdad no deseaba hablar con Sakura, fui al campamento y me senté con los muchachos, comenzamos a beber y beber y beber, cuando ya me entro el sueño, me dirigí a mi carpa…pero creo que mi mente quería otra cosa.

Busque desesperadamente a Sakura, tenia demasiado que decirle.

Y…cuando la encontré….

—Sakura, hablemos, estoy listo para dejarte saber lo imbécil que soy y lo mucho que me gustas—

—Sasuke, estoy un poco ocupada, tengo poco tiempo, háblame rápido, espera, ¿Estas borracho?—

— ¿Borracho yo? Si de amor por ti…..Sakura, me gustas, la verdad estoy enamorado de ti, nunca he sentido esto por nadie, pero quiero que sepas, que una vez jure que cunado lograra enamorarme así de alguien, le entregaría mi vida a esa persona, y en este momento esa chica eres tu, quiero mi vida contigo sé que suena una ridiculez, pero es cierto, quiero una vida junto a ti hasta que no pueda recordar cosas bien, quiero un romance como el de UP, el de la película, ¿Lo has visto?. Bueno sin la parte trágica del bebe, porque quiero muchos bebes contigo, pero…. —

—Sasuke, basta— Su ojos rebosaban de lágrimas —Vale, eso basta, estas borracho—

—Oh, vale, súper, entonces somos novios…No, no…Sakura ¿Quieres ser mi novia?—

—Si, si y si, pero espérame un momento si, mi madre me ha estado llamando como loca, no sé que le pasa ¿Vale? Quédate ahí, iré a llamarla y a buscar a alguien que te lleve a tu tienda—

Sakura se retiro por un momento y yo feliz la espere, y claro como dijo Jiraya, el abuelo de Naruto, no hay nada peor que un hombre enamorado, pues es vulnerable en todo sentido y bueno además yo estaba borracho y muy contento.

Y claro…no todo lo bueno…dura para siempre….

No me había dado cuenta cuando varios hombres de traje estaban rodeándome.

— ¿Qué quieren?—

No obtuve respuesta, ya era demasiado tarde, me habían hecho inhalar cloroformo, ya entraba en un mundo de sueños.

* * *

—Hey preciosa, ¿Nos recuerdas?—

—Ustedes me golpearon la vez anterior….tengo una pregunta ¿porque?—

—Nos pregunta porque, pues es una orden de Shin Shimura—

—Hey, ya has dicho mucho—

—Es el hermano de Sai—

—Oigan, tenemos al chico que estaba con esta—

— ¿A Sasuke? ¿Qué le hicieron? Él no tiene nada que ver….ugg..— acallaron a la chica con un golpe en el estomago.

—Sasuke…porque me suena ese nombre—

—No, es Uchiha Sasuke—

— ¿Que? Bromeas no…sabes quien es—

— ¿Quién? No tengo idea—

—Es el hijo del empresario Fugaku Uchiha—

—De ese maldito—

—Si, que buen premio no hemos sacado, no tiene este una hermana, son gemelos, búsquenla y llévenselos a los dos, nos encargaremos de cobrar recompensa a ese multimillonario dejarlo vacío—

—¿Por qué hacen esto?—

—Ya te dije, linda, ordenes, debes alejarte de Sai—

—Espera….su hermano los mando para que me golpearan…por ello yo perdí a mi bebe, su hermano fue el culpable….su familia…—

—Ay pobrecita niña, chicos, golpéenla, que comprenda que no debe estar con los yakuza—

Comenzaron a golpear a la muchacha que yacía en el piso, bañada en sangre….

* * *

**3 Días Después…**

— ¿Y como ha sido tu trabajo, hijo? —

—Pues como es tu trabajo papá—

—Enriquecedor—

—Bueno el mio es agotador, además después de lo que le dijiste a Ami-chan, me trata mas mal que a cualquiera—

—Ay, Itachi que dramático, no te vas a morir…—

—Si, papá si me moriré, sabes no quiero un auto, ¿Puedo dejar de trabajar?—

—Si,si….espera teléfono…—

—Otra vez, con el teléfono—

— ¿Qué? Mikoto, cálmate y respira ¿Qué paso?—

— ¿Papá que pasó?—

—Ya, pero Sakura-chan ¿Esta bien?...en cuidados intensivos….Mikoto, que mas pasa…amor cálmate…ESPERA ¿DIOS MIO QUE?—

—Papá….—

—Vamos para allá—

—Papá ¿Qué rayos paso?—

—Sakura-chan esta en el hospital, la golpearon….y a…tu hermano…lo secuestraron…y Mei…. —

— ¿QUE? SECUESTRADO Y ¿MEI?—

—Esta desaparecida, dicen que se perdió en el bosque, mientras los secuestradores la perseguían—

—Que Dios, nos ayude—

* * *

—Shin, que le hiciste a Sakura —

— ¿Yo? Nada—

—Esta en el hospital, dice que tus hombres la golpearon….ya dos veces—

—Se debe haber golpeado la cabeza con algo—

—Tambien los hermanos Uchiha…que hay con ellos—

— ¿Qué hay con ellos?—

—Tu fuiste el que mando a matar a mi hijo y a Sakura esa noche?—

—Que pasaría si te digo que si—

—Fuiste tú—

—Si, yo la mande a matar, pero no alcanzaron a matarla y esta vez tampoco...—

—No lo puedo creer—

—Hijos, basta con las peleas—

—Padre, fue el quien mando a matar a Sakura y a tu nieto esa noche—

—Lo se, Sai—

— ¿Que?—

—Yo se lo ordene—

* * *

—Mikoto, amor, tranquila…. —

—Que me tranquilice, mis bebes, están….quizás…. —

—No están muertos, son chicos fuertes—

— ¿Dónde están los Haruno?—

—En el hospital con Sakura—

—Vale, papá, si te llaman por el rescate, avísame—

—Vale ¿Qué harás tu, Itachi?—

—No son los únicos que tienen contactos, mamá, tranquila yo traeré a los niños a casa, solo debo investigar y hacer unas llamadas, el mundo se abrirá ante mi necesidad. Nadie, pero nadie a excepción de mi, se mete con mis hermanos menores, nadie en este mundo—

—Itachi—

—Los encontrare….Te lo prometo—

_La verdad ha llevado a los prisioneros a la muerte, pero en sus corazones fueron más libres que nunca._

* * *

__:| Mal...todo mal...esta hebi el capitulo, les prometo que improvise...todo fue impresionante, no tenia planeado actualizar, pero lo hice porque si no despues no tendre tiempo...lamento la demora, el ultimo año de escuela, me esta quitando todo de mi.

Espero que les haya gustado este capitulo, y como ya ven tome muchas sugerencias de ustedes.

Antu2309: Ves? le puse a una chica a Itachi jajaja...me encanta...Mil gracias por tus multiples reviews que me encantan :) Me animas muchisimo !

Wesli: Si, me pasa, los doramas son demasiado tiempo :/ pero buen tiempo jajaaja mientras lo sigas leyendo todo bien ;)

yuno hatsune: Me alegra un monton que te guste, si y bueno, vemos nuevas facetas de sasuke, ya que en el fondo, en este fic, sasuke es como mas humano. El en manga sasuke es como una entidad maravillosa, no es accesible, no se si me entiendes?.

Dragonfly735: Jajaja si el codigo, bueno jajaja gracias y ojala que te haya gustado este capitulo :))

y Danny: Bueno ya hice sufrir a sakura, y le viene mas a la pobre... espero realmente que el fic y el nuevo cap. sea de tu agrado, ya sabes trabajo en este fic para voce ;) jajajaja bueno sigue comentando y gracias por leer.

Les recuerdo **SIN review NO hay actualizacion.**

**Besos ;) **


End file.
